Kagome Will Be Mine
by CelestiaAngel29
Summary: A new addition what will happen one day that obession will drive an evil genius like Naraku to stalk Kagome will anyone protect her? Chapter 15 is now up!
1. Naraku

Mine: This is a dark Naraku and Kagome fanfiction, I own nothing but the idea, taken a little break with a couple of my stories to get inspired to write this one I dont know how many  
chapters this will have...

Chapter One: Naraku's Point Of View:

People may call me 'evil' or 'sick' however I can be your greatest ally or your worst enemy, actually I will be honest from the first moment that I saw her- my beastal side wanted to claim her. I get what I want is a certain little miko, and you little Kagome you will be mine...

True I thought that she was Kikyo reborn, well for awhile, however I saw the differences immediately,  
Kikyo was not so 'lively' Kagome was a fireball that will only be for me. Kikyo was more powerful than Kagome for awhile, in the clay pot ignorance, Kagome surpassed her without no one but me knowing, true if I wanted to kill her I would have and be done with this 'obession' as mortals call it.

Though Kikyo was more fully figured, Kagome was small and hopefully I would fit, I smile to myself outside in the sun give me dark clouds anyday, damn she will be coming from her home at any moment, my red eyes drifted over to where Inuyasha and Kikyo were talking. And however again Kikyo was pitching him lies about how 'She' Saved Kagome, what a lie and I am supposed to be evil?

If he believes that... Well he did? Baka... My little miko, my little Kagome come to me and be mine; I saw her walking along the path knowing that she could detect the Shikon No Tamma I hid it well.

My little miko, you are so innocent and sweet, and mine upon further observation I noticed that she was not in her rather short kimono that she always wears, instead she was wearing a black dress that hugged her curved frame perfectly, it came to her knees and there was little bit of material on the shoulders; with one quick swipe of my claws, everyone would see what was mine and will always will be mine I will make a mental note to have her wardrobe made for her blacks and reds and maybe some purples.

The front of the dress had sliver corset styled on breast section and down to her stomach area, soon that stomach will be the home of our children- a couple of sons and a couple of daughters; but I will win her over I have the confindence in myself that I can.

Upon closer inspection of my little Kagome, my little miko, oh you have no idea what you do to me do you? A simple look from those large blue eyes of yours and I can not breathe, one breathe from you and I almost freeze, I happened to see that she was barefoot carrying her black sandal like shoes; with her midnight black hair flowing in the warm summer wind, like my own black wavy hair it was all down my back.

I had looked over at the two that were Inuyasha and Kikyo, they were kissing and holding eachother as if their lives had  
depended on it, Kagome will have much to say about this.

''Inuyasha...'' Her honey pure voice had rung out, ''Where are you?'' My young miko had asked with a slight worry, what if they had went on without her? No Kagome, my little angel, my little miko you are never alone, I am here and will always be here with you by yourside is my right. You will see that we are perfect together, ''Inuyasha, what are you hiding?'' She had heard some noise and started to slowly walk off the path going towards the village, and her beautiful face so expressionful and yet sad and surprised...

Kagome: Inuyasha... How-how could you?

Kikyo: He will not hear you, copy, he only listens to me, unless you are to die, now time to remove these pesky beads

As Kikyo went to remove them, they had shocked her?

Kikyo: What is this? You!

Kagome: I didn't do anything! Leave him alone, if you really love him Kikyo leave him alone!

Kikyo: Now I have a better idea, *She glances over at Inuyasha* Inuyasha my beloved, Kagome is using you she is in cahoots with Naraku...

Oh Kikyo you are a true lame horse...

Kagome: Inuyasha can you hear me?

Kikyo: No Inuyasha, Kagome is lying to you! Kill her!

Kagome was shocked, Inuyasha slowly started to turn to face his friend, the girl was shaking her head side by side while she was backing up in fear and surprise and started to turn heel and run. I knew she was a fast runner  
however this time was different running for her life!

I was torn between wanting to save her or murder Kikyo and making sure that she will never come back to hurt my Kagome, my little miko's heart was racing fast as was her breathing was becoming short and uneven, until she had  
fallen and scrapped her knees while loosing Inuyasha's hot persute, while she was falling she screamed and rolled down a steep hill scrapping her beautiful pale skin; what was left of my heart was going to break. Upon hearing her cry out in  
shock and in pain, knocking the wind out of her small frame; I had gotten there and picked up her frame.

She is so small, so delicate, making sure that there was no one around me, since that I had made sure to spread the rumor in a guise about a few Shikon Jewel shards East of here that 'Holy' monk and the vengeful demon slayer the foxkit and the two tailed cat demon, smiling to myself they were so easily fooled. I was getting ready to make off with her until...

Kikyo: You see Inuyasha I was right, free my soul from that whench!

Inuyasha (Who was sounding like a puppet): My beloved, I will free you from this hell,

I watched as he had raised his claws in an attempt to attack myself and my Kagome, like I would allow it to happen, seeing him go into his attack mode. My little miko, who was still passed out she was talking in her state ''Inuyasha,''  
He perked up ''Sit...'' *BAM!* I smirked, as he came back to normal ''What the hell did I do?'' He griped as he was getting and he happened to looked up and see ''Naraku get your filthy paws off of my Kagome!'' I laugh ''Kukukuku... Your Kagome, I never knew that you have a great sense of humor.'' Tigthen my hold onto my sleeping angel, while watching Inuyasha stand up and glare at both myself and at Kikyo; the woman that once was the object of Onigumo's 'affection' looked as if she had slit her own throat-well in more ways than one..

Inuyasha: Kikyo I will deal with you after I free Kagome...

Kikyo: Inuyasha, h-he is lying!

Now really, I maybe lot of things like the following 'evil, sadistic, cruel, vile, a manipulator, bastard, twisted,' both those are just the highlights about myself but the one thing I am not is a liar...

Naraku (Myself): Kukuku Now really Inuyasha, Kikyo are we a little bit old for this? I thought that I saw you kissing Kikyo like no tomorrow, what had happen there?

I do have have alot of good points, and the undead miko knows it...

Inuyasha: I hate repeating myself prick *pulling out his sword* this ends now, let go of Kagome now!

I had noticed that my little miko was starting to wake up, I watched as she had opened her big blue eyes, they were frightened when they had locked onto my red ones, ''Inu-Yasha...'' She had whimpered out, does she not know that I would never harm her? Well given my past actions, true, and seeing Inuyasha try to attack again ''Wind Scar!'' As he bellowed, I had disappeared with my beloved miko...

As I disappeared with her the look on Inuyasha's face was worth a thusand words to the limit, that made me more confident and more excited, Kagome my dear sweet miko- you are now mine...

(Chapter 1 ended, Chapter2 will be up asap! again this maybe a Naraku/Kagome fiction or I will pair her up with someone else... any ideas?

List of ppl:

Sesshomaru

Naraku

Koga

Bankostu

Inuyasha

The choice is yours... votiong ends by St. Patty's Day! Ja ne! Read and Review! 


	2. Odd Feelings? Confusion

Mine: Chapter two,

(Disclaimer See Chapter 1, I own nothing, I'm thinking hard about making this either a Naraku/ Kagome horror fic, or having Kagome saved by the list of ppl at the end of Chapter 1, well minus Naraku.)

No one's Point Of View,

As Naraku had taken off with Kagome, leaving the silver haired half demon and the undead miko, his once loved one, he stood there in complete and in total shock and that was mild  
as he was holding out his sword still and slowly turning around to see Kikyo still standing there looking just as surprised. Neither didn't speak, Kikyo was still looking at Inuyasha not where Naraku  
had taken Kagome; truthfully she could've cared less but now her Inuyasha was pissed! He wasn't even looking at Kikyo, the woman that he was going to turn human for, he had snapped his head from  
the ground ''No Naraku! Come back here and fight me! Bring Kagome back!'' He had roared into the sky, with such pain and such rage.

Kikyo then moved towards her obession, slowly with her soul collectors, thinking what to tell him she could bewitch him again however that had taken most of her spiritual energies; Kagome was  
the key in completed herself and her powers. Alas that useless bitch would have to die, but take a life to give a life so it will be a wash- no wrong/doing, for what no one knew her heart and soul were tainted.  
Kikyo was becoming tainted with jealousy, the one emotion that had brought alot of women to their knees, jealousy bitterness, hatered and from her encounter before this one with her reincarnation- Kagome-  
the young girl's powers had surprassed Kikyo's?

'But how,' She had thought to herself confused, she was then brought out of her thoughts with Inuyasha screaming at the sky calling Naraku's and Kagome's names; he stabbed his sword into the  
earth, ''Leave me, Kikyo, now.'' His voice held a dangerous tone and a promise, ''Inuyasha, listen to me...'' His once hypnotizing amber stare that Kikyo secretly hated has now turned a hateful and haunting red,  
his fangs were growing at an alarming rate, ''Kikyo, if you have any type of respect for me right now you would leave and never contact me again- or the next time that you are in peril I will not save you;'' He was  
getting pissed off as the seconds ticked by.

Kikyo had that look on her face again, the look that she had slit her own throat, she was going to try to platitcate the petulant hanyo, deep down she didn't want to be seen with a half breed. Maybe she can  
'convince' him to use the jewel, once its whole again, to become human; and then maybe 'convince' him to kill Kagome so that she could have her soul back again. As she got within two feet of him, ''Go away, bitch!''  
He had roared and grabbed his sword and took off, leaving Kikyo and her soul gathering demons, 'Damnit! I was so close and Naraku had to mess up my plans, now Kagome you will understand your place with Inuyasha  
and with the destiny of the Shikon No Tamma and now Naraku had to meddle where his business wasn't required.

Reluctantly taking off with her soul gathers lifting her in the sky, not really knowing where Naraku had taken Kagome, however he could keep her Inuyasha was just confused... Right?

***Naraku's Palace***

The red-eyed spider demon had landed with his little sweet miko in his arms bridal style, 'Mine,' She will know that, and understand that, she is young enough to learn, upon noticing that Kohaku was awaiting his  
arrival, ''Naraku-Samma, welcome back,'' He had inclined his unruly head at the boy, he has his useses and tormenting Sango and carrying out his will are the main ones; he then proceeded to carry her into his palace. She  
belonged here, with him, however a few things will have to change first her 'dress' her 'fighting' bows and arrows are decent however not practical. Some of her mannerisms, knowing that Kohaku was right by him ''Fetch me  
Kagura,'' The boy then bowed ''Hai, Naraku-Samma,'' He did as he was told.

Naraku had carried Kagome, who was still passed out, through out the place and to his room, which he would share with her, Kagome's body was getting cold- carefully, gently, he had placed her in his bed and  
he had started to tend to her wounds there were nasty gashes covering her beautiful soft flawless skin, after he was done bathing and dressing her wounds he then covered her. Reaching up and brushing some of her fallen  
hair from her face, ''Kagome, you will find saftey here with me, you will be at home here with me.'' He then put his hands up to untie the unruly black locks that he sometimes kept up, he remembered the time that Kikyo had  
once tried to take his Kagome's soul away.

His already red stare was turning hard and cold and vengeful his chisled lips sneared, in an angery action at that memory; however he was rather surprised that his Kagome had put up a great fight, causing Kikyo much pain.

He had remembered as if it were yesterday, Kagome was lured in an opening and he was watching through Kanna's mirror, if things had gotten out of hand than he would step in and rescue her, seeing his little Kagome and that undead clay pot battle Kagome managed to fight her off and hide out for awhile and two days later she had came back to see that Inuyasha had given her the cold shoulder.

Because according to Kikyo, it was Kagome that was trying to 'end' her, the hurt in his little miko's blue eyes was on the verge of too much- however Inuyasha eventually believed Kagome on the condition that she leaves Kikyo alone, that had wounded the young miko greatly.

Hearing her talk in her sleep ''Inuyasha...sit,'' He had smiled while holding up the tainted jewel shard that was almost whole, he could bewitch her with one of the tainted shards, but where will the fun be in that?

And he will make arrangements to have the most deadly and lethal dark miko come to his palace and train his soon to be mate. Reaching up with his hands again and untying his top kimono and allowing to waft onto the floor, as soon as the material had wafted onto the wooden floor- Kagome was waken up as Naraku was smiling...

-Meanwhile back with the shard gathers-

As Miroku and Sango, Shippo and the two tail cat demon, Kirarra had came back with the help of Koga and his men ''Hey dog breathe where is my Kagome?'' Come to think of it Inuyasha was acting strange, ''Hey mutt!  
I'm talking to you!'' Koga had punched him in the face hard sending the silver haired hanyo through five trees!

Koga: Now start talking, whelp, where is my Kagome!

Miroku: Come to think of it that is a good question where is Kagome?

Inuyasha: You all want to know?! Huh?! Do you? Naraku took her!

Shippo: Momma! *Cries*

Sango (Who was scooping up Shippo): How could you Inuyasha? Huh was that undead miko slut worth it!?

Koga: You are an insult to canines! Pathetic mongurel!

Miroku: I never thought that I would see the day that I would ever loose respect for you Inuyasha, and now Kagome-Samma maybe getting defiled  
by Naraku!

Sango: If anything happens to Kagome-Chan, I'll have your undead lover's head and then send yours to Sesshomaru!

With that said the crew had then turned their backs on the silver haired hanyo, who looked like he had been stabbed in the stomach, true he did deserve her words and their's; he, Inuyasha, had messed up royally all over what? The past with Kikyo, and her lies, why was he believing them?

Did he feel that much guilt over her premature death? Or was it deeper? True he cared for her alot, but he never really loved her.

First thing is first, saving Kagome!

***Naraku's Palace***

When Kagome had opened her big round blue eyes, she had felt a large and oddly warm hand caressing her face, she then happened to look up to see Naraku!

Well a shirtless Naraku staring at her, not talking to her, just staring however it felt... warm?! What the fuck was she thinking?!

(Chapter 2 done! wrking on Chapter 3 as of now I have 2 votes for Naraku, rememember voting is closed on St Patty's day! Ja ne! Rememeber read and review!)


	3. Her new home and Naraku's love bite

Mine: Chapter three:

Naraku's Point Of view

I was sitting in my room, with my sweet little miko, these foolish human servants believe me to be their Kagewaki Hitomi-Samma, so I allowed them to live in their ignorance; true I could pass for the young prince that had went missing several months ago. Her sensual large innocent blue eyes had opened slowly, does she know what she does to me?

Watching her focus her orbs to settle upon me, she looked... scared, ''I don't have any shards, please don't hurt me... I'm not Kikyo.'' I am well aware of who she is, I had cupped her face softly watching her flinched a little bit ''I know who you are, Kagome, and I also know that you have no shards of the shikon jewel,'' I stated as she sat up, she had lost a good bit of blood and can not afford to loose anymore.

''Then why am I here?'' My sweet little miko asked, with my hand still on her face, I slowly reached up with the hand that was on her face to slide it in her long soft midnight black hair, so soft alot softer than Kikyo's. I noticed that Kagome has alot of better quailites than Kikyo, and my dear little vixen my little Kagome you will forever be mine, once I take your heart- you will desire no one else but me, we were made for eachother; I noticed that she was watching my every movement carefully: I then looked into her eyes,

Kagome: Then have you brought me here? What do you want?

Myself: What I want is simple, my little miko, I want you

Kagome (wide eyed): Why do you want me?

Myself: You are a priceless woman, who hasn't any need for two timing you need to be treated like a princess and I can do that for you however evil you think I am, my sweet little miko, Kikyo goes to all time lows even for my standards.

I could see her thinking on my words...

Kagome: How do I know you are not laying a trap for me?

Myself: Never towards you, those other jokers hai, but ney never you...

My fingers still locked with my Kagome's soft black locks our eyes locked, does she know how perfect that she is? Oh yes my little angel you are, your scent everything, I even love the way that you defy me. I watched as she bit her lower lip, testing my will at this point will not assisst matters right now, her eyes look as if she would start crying at any second, a knock at my bedroom door had brought our stares any from eachother.

Upon noticing my Kagome's expression, Kagura that fan weilding whench if I did not have need of her then I would've killed her long time ago, ''Naraku-Samma, you sent for me?''

When my incarnation had turned from closing the door:

Kagura: You?!

Kagome: Kagura!

I noticed that my little miko was starting to swirl with energy her auroas and scent was confirming what I was seeing...

Kagura (Raising her fan): Time to pay you back... Dance of...

I had heard enough, I then squeezed my hand and my errand girl had fallen to the ground on her knees cluctching at her chest, Kagome had widened her eyes in disbelief and in surprise!

Myself: Now Kagura, before your little episode, Kagome is here, that will be all you need to know, make sure that you see to her comforts, or...

I then squeezed my hand again to prove a point, Kagome was speechless, with my other hand that was clasped in a lock of my miko's hair, I then turned my attention back to my disobediant incarnation

Myself: Now as of tomorrow you will go and preapre her a bath and a wardrobe,

Truthfully I was half wanting Kagura to snap back at me, however she did not...

Kagura: What colors, Naraku-Samma?

Oh I love to torment her...

Myself: Blacks, reds, purples,

I noticed that Kagome was too much in shock and fear to say anything, after I told Kagura to get out of my site for the rest of the day and until she had carried out her task; leaving myself and my little dark haired pale skinned miko alone.

Oh Kagome you are the only one I can honestly say that is safe with me, to show her, I then placed my other hand onto her other side of her face and I leaned forward she looked shocked.

As I lifted her right wrist up to my mouth to inhale more of her musky jasmine/ vanilla scent, that scent will drive me mad, I then felt one of my claws lenghten as were my fangs, my other hand that was in her hair had slid down  
around her waist holding her to me.

My fangs were brushing at her smooth wrist, and then I plunged them into the soft wrist that was opened for my assault hearing her gasp and try to wiggle out of my hold, and whimper as she was attempting to remove her wrist from my mouth; so sweet hot - I couldn't get enough I could drink her blood forever.

But I know that once again that my Kagome, is a small woman and mortal... my mate to be you will not be a weak ninjen anymore, I then pulled myself unwillingly away from the sweetness, that was my Kagome's blood;  
I was replacing my fangs with my tongue soothing and healing the wound.

Watching her blue eyes become a dark shade of the color and heavy lidded, she was starting to pant and whimper during most of the experience, she was still in my embrace where she should be- all I need is to show her that  
there is more to me then meets the eye.

I then closed my eyes and I laid a kiss onto her soft pink lips that were now red with her blood, then I kissed her forehead mine... you are mine now... mine forever ...

(Chapter 3 done! ok... the votes so far as follows 2 votes for Naraku, one for Sesshomaru, keep the voting coming in! read and review and my other stories will be up asap!)


	4. Cuddling and Rivals

mine: Chapter 4:

*No ones Point Of View*

The Shikon No Tamma hunters were discussing their battle straigtey, as to how to get Kagome back and given the silver haired hanyo some death stares and others were giving him the cold shoulder.

Sango was plotting his early death, not that he really blamed her, he didn't really 'like' himself right now, he- Inuyasha had once again harmed Kagome and now she's now in the hands of the most evil sadistic bastard that he had even faced, Naraku. Kami-Samma only knew what he was doing to her 'Please be okay, Kagome, gomen... I'm coming for you!'

Inuyasha had prayed for the first time in years.

No one talked to him for the remainder of the day, which was expected, sighing to himself if only he had gone through the well to pick up Kagome in the first place, this wouldn't be happening. Deep down Inuyasha had wished that it was all a nightmare and Kagome would come through that door at any second, however the silver haired hanyo knew better; the reality is this he messed up, his fault, he felt tears form in his eyes.

Kagome, so innocent and pure Naraku would taint every part of her or kill her whichever would come first, and if that were to happen Inuyasha would never be able to go on with his life.

He had leapt off to be alone for awhile, sitting on a tree branch, silent tears were falling from his face he made a vow to himself to the heavens to Kami-Samma, he would always be by Kagome's side and never leaving her for anything for anyone not even for Kikyo no matter what she does or says.

With that in mind, he was planning on finding a way to search for Naraku and his wearabouts and save Kagome; as he was thinking on a plan as to where to look because Naraku's scent had completely vanished.

Inuyasha looking up at the heavens: I'm coming Kagome, just hang in there abit longer... I promise you my love...  
I will never leave you alone, Kagome once I have you back, I promise you Kikyo will be out of the picture.  
And I will be by yourside, you will be my mate, my bride... mine...

Little did he know that someone was being watched...

:Naraku's Hideout:

Thunder and lighting were crashing down around his manner, signaling for a rain storm, he loved the rain, as did his little miko sitting a couple of inches away from her and watching Inuyasha through Kanna's mirror, ''So you think, baka...'' He muttered darkly grinning, all he needed to do was have one more blood exchange with her during mating, and there will be no way to undo it! Kagome will belong to him as long as he lived, which will be forever; then he will make Inuyasha suffer before giving him death. Kanna continued to show what her master wanted to see, ''That will be all Kanna,'' He had said while he had clasped Kagome's wrist that he had bitten before, as Kanna left shutting the door behind her, he had noticed that the mark he had placed on her forehead was in the shape of a small black spider- a black widow.

Removing his hand from her wrist and saw that, where he had bit her, and noticed that there was the same mark where his fangs were the small black window spider mark, he smiled to himself. Then the sky had opened and thunder and lighting could be heard and sought; he then observed his little firey miko's hair was becoming about as long as his: even more beautiful than Kikyo's.

Naraku had noticed that she was getting cold, still shirtless, he then crawled in bed with her engulfing her in his strong arms. Oh how she would react, he pondered and pondered with his trade mark grin; he- Naraku- was a rare breed of a  
spider youkai, he was a vampuric spider youkai.

He being a spider youkai, can able him to go out in the sun for periods at a time, and the moment she would have his blood in an exchange and staked a claim on her body then and only then Kagome and everyone  
will know the claim would not be challenged at all; Naraku held back a chuckle that was low in his chest. He would wait, he was paitent, he could 'convince' her that he wasn't all that bad, point of fact it was taken all of his will  
power not to ravish her, but that will come in time.

Maybe he would claim her infront of Inuyasha probably just to be a bastard, break him, it will break him alright to his heart's core, to have his little miko cry out his name in complete pleasure; the look of pain on Inuyasha's face will bring him extreme extacy- the silver haired hanyo may even cry.

Just then he had a thought, he would send Kagura to inform Inuyasha that Kagome has been marked and soon her soul and heart will belong to he, Naraku the Spider Vampuric Youkai, watching Kagome unconiously  
nuzzle into his chest and mumble something that he couldn't catch- but still observing the way that her body had fit into his, and the marks... the marks will prove a couple of purposes, one he could read her mind, two he will  
be connected to her in everyway, three it will protect her, and finally it will be known to all youkai and hanyo and ninjen that she is spoken for.

'Kagome, my sweet little angel, there will be nowhere for you to run or hide,' He thought to himself, as he laid the way that he was with her, he could go for long periods at a time without sleep; however thinking on how and  
how many times that he and Kagome will make their offsprings. Reaching up and touching her hair, ''Soft and perfect,'' He had whispered into her temple...

====Enter Sesshomaru-Samma====

The taiyoukai was on his journey to destory Naraku, Sesshomaru's outter appearance is Sesshomaru appears as handsome and frail-looking at the same time, appearing as a tall and slender young man. He has fair skin with pointy ears, yellow eyes, slit pupils, and waist-length white hair with short bangs. He has a crescent moon on his forehead that can be seen beneath his bangs, two stripes on each cheek, and a magenta stripe on each eyelid. When he uses his Dakkoso three stripes appear on his wrists.

His traditional kimono was Sesshomaru's armor includes a spiked pauldron that covers his left shoulder attached to the upper section of his cuirass and "lotus petal" faulds. When damaged, the armor automatically regenerates itself using youkai.

Both his armor and his long flowing sash have a decided Chinese influence, as opposed to the customary Japanese armor and obi. His kimono is mostly white with a red and white cherry blossom flower crest at the collar and sleeves, showing that he is of royal birth.

He wears sashinuki hakama which are gathered at the ankles, producing a "ballooning" effect. His footwear consists of black ankle-high boots, also reminiscent of Mainland influence. On his right shoulder is his mokomoko-sama: the fur and tail of his true form which  
he retains in his humanoid form.

By his side, always, there was his annoying toad youkai, Jaken, and his ninjen ward Rin, and the two headed dragon steed, Ah Un, he was walking towards the village called Edo, where the miko called Kagome, was sort of from. For some odd reason she was plaguing his thoughts and his dreams, why? True Kagome was very rare and beautiful, long black hair, beautiful large blue eyes, sweet rosey cheeks; perfect legs... But he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right...

Rin wanted to go to Edo to thank Kagome for caring for Rin when the child was sick, and he wanted to speak to the miko as well *Our miko...* He had clentched his fangs tightenly that beast of his damn him...

+++++ Enter Bankotsu+++++

It's hard to judge by looks alone, but Bankotsu is the leader of the Shichinin-tai, and the most powerful. His weapon of choice is an enormous halberd named Banryu. Although he is the youngest of the seven men  
at just seventeen years old, he appears to have a good handle on things and keeps his army organized and efficient. He tends to be carefree and laid back outside of battle, and has a generally optimistic attitude towards life.  
In the anime he reveals his philosophy of life and death, declaring that he does not believe in an afterlife (implying he was sent to limbo in his first death) and that we should enjoy our lives while we can. He may be naive, but more  
likely he is just too generous and trusting, believing that his "family" would never try to harm or betray him. He is forgiving towards his friends, but not so much towards his enemies.

His outter appearance consists of Bankotsu is a lean-muscled young man due to years of training. He has a tattoo of a four-pointed star on his forehead and is generally very handsome. His eyes are a dark shade of cobalt and has tanned skin. He also bears a resemblance with Hiten, from the thunder brothers,  
he wears a white pair of hakamas with a white haori that only has a blue patch on his shoulder. He also wears a type of iron armor over these clothes along with a shoulder guard attached. This is attached to the rest of the armor by a strip of red cloth. The armor is tied at the waist with a red obi or sash,  
his armor has a purple fern like pattern on it. He does not wear shoes, instead he has the traditional ninja footwear. Along with that he wears black gloves that are held in place by his middle fingers.

And always by his side an effeminate mercinary by the name of Jakotsu, who has a major obession with the silver haired hanyo by the name of Inuyasha, ''Oh Jakotsu,'' Bankotsu said, as the effeminate one looked over at him, ''Yeah,'' ''I think that I have a way to woo the little miko called Kagome...'' Suikotsu, who  
was quiet and travelling on the otherside of Jakostu; ''What if she does not feel the same way, brother?'' The leader of the Shichinin-tai, band of seven, just smiled ''I claimed Kagome from the first moment that I saw her.'' He said as they continued on to Edo... (Kagome, will be mine!)

(- With Koga-)

The young wolf demon prince had finally sat down after punching ten trees and screaming his pain; he had excused himself politely and went to go blow off some steam before he did anything that he might regret... Tilting his head up to the skies ''Kami-Samma, I beg of you keep my Kagome safe,'' He then bent his head again; his mate his miko  
his Kagome... Had Naraku done enough? Noooo, he had to be a coward and abduct Kagome, why?

''Kagome, when I save you, I will take you back to my den so that I know that you will be safe- you are mine!'' He then howled at the sky in a mornful lost...

(Chapter 4 done... remember rake in those votes because the poles are going to be closed on St. Patty's day, also I will consider doing a harem with those hot men *Drools* But it may be one of those men that were listed in chapter 1... Read and Review!) 


	5. Kagome's Thoughts and Changes

mine: Chapter 5

{Kagome's Point Of View}

I had woken up about noon, 'What the hell had happened?' I had thought to myself as I was sitting up, and looking around the large and lavish dark room. Holding my slowly pounding head, 'Hold the phone! I remember I was on my way to Edo for Inuyasha to escort me back to the village, and I- I saw him with Kikyo?! And then N-Naraku came and...' I shook my pounding head hard til it hurt more, ''Ohhhhn my head,'' I muttered as I was slowly getting up.

Finally my head had stopped pounding, 'Arigato, Kami-Samma for small comforts,' I mentally thanked the heavens, and carefully and slowly starting to get up, when I pulled the blanket back I noticed that my scraps were healed? ''Maybe I can escape real fast...'' I had said out loud, as soon as I got off of the bed and went slowly and shakenly to the door, however as soon as my hands had touched the door, I had fallen onto the floor holding my wrist that Naraku  
had bitten lastnight. It had felt like it was going to burn off, breathing deeply to try to soothe it I tried to rub it, however it didn't work; what the hell did he do to me?

The memory, that sheer memory of his warm, sinister, yet warm mouth upon my wrist and drinking my blood it was exciting if yet erotic... 'What the fuck am I saying?!'

Upon hearing the door open I had noticed it was Kagura and Kohaku I thogught that I had sensed a jewel shard, my best friend's little brother, he went to me while I kept a very watchful eye on Kagura,''Kagome-Samma, are you alright?'' the boy had asked with great conern, seeing Kagura walk up to me and help me up, if not too roughly, ''Careful with Kagome-Samma, Kagura-San, Naraku-Samma will have your heart!''She glared at the boy, does he not know that he is just a puppet for Naraku's use? And why did he go to all this trouble to bring this Kikyo reject here? True this girl dresses odd, almost indecent, however she must respect her power.

Wasn't until recently that Kagura had discovered that Sesshomaru had felt nothing for the wind witch of Naraku's flesh, overheard a conversation with the taiyoukai and myself and he indicated to me that he wants to be more then just 'friends' however he would give me time to think about it. And to be honest with myself, I sort of wanted to consider it, even before he had met his kawai innocent child ward, deep down I wanted him. I, however, thought that he wouldn't want to 'sully' himself with a filthy ninjen like me- but when he had asked politely if he could have a word with me; I was shocked to find out and that he would give me all the time in the world...

'Sesshomaru-Samma, The Killing Perfection, the elder son of Inu Papa or Inu No Taisho, the many names of the Great Dog General were endless,' I was completely unware of Kagura pratically carrying me to the bathing rooms, I happened to notice that I was in the most lavish, massive bathing room ever! Looking around in quiet awe, it was almost serene, dispite me being here, I noticed that it was only Kagura and myself in the room ''Where is Kohaku?'' I asked, ''He wanted to wait outside of the room to give you some privacy,'' She had informed me while handing me a  
black and purple kimono.

As she then went to leave, she had turned to look at me from over her shoulder, ''If you require anything at all, call upon myself or one of the servants we or they will attend you... Kagome-Samma,'' She had bit my 'formal' name out like she was chewing on one of Naraku's poisionus bees, ''It's just Kagome,'' Fully turning around to look at me ''Naraku-Samma, he has instructed me to call you, by your true title, Kagome-Samma...'' With a mock bow, she had left the room.

'What a bitch, as usual...' I had thought to myself, as I started to slowly undress while looking around and taking everything in, there were red and black roses and waterfalls and stones as far as the eye could see. If I didn't know any better I would think that I was back outside and in the wild, with my head down, my hands had reached up to untie my corseted black dress; I then noticed that I have a small shape of something on my wrist, I can't really make it out, it was right where his fangs were?!

Shakening it off, I really need to go for a comfortable dip in the springs- preferably cold water! Like her life wasn't crazy enough, the Shikon No Tama, the jewel of four souls, the bone eaters well- All of it was very confusing. I sighed to myself and got in the cool water, it felt great on my skin waking me up, and yet placing me at ease; 'Why me?' I thought as I was swiming under water, surprisengly enough, the cool springs were every deep enough to swim in- boy am I glad that I had taken swim classes...

As I was surfacing, I couldn't help but to shake the feeling that I was being watched somehow, by someone, but where and how and who? And why would they watch me? I am not the 'beauty' that Kikyo was, I am just me, Kagome, could that have been enough for you Inuyasha? Does he really hate me that much to hurt me like this? The least that he could do was have 'some' consideration for my feelings, if he did I wouldn't have to 's word' him all the time and to be fare, he does deserve a good bit of them.

''I bet that he's at Kikyo's lap like a little puppy wanting attention, that baka!'' I muttered to myself as I surfaced and got out and went to dry off, after I was dry I then went to get the kimono that Kagura had given me,  
it was made of silk?! it was beautiful, having the kimono close to my naked person, I then walked over to put it on I happened to walk by a full lenght mirror to look at myself I don't look all 'that' bad! Full breasts, a flat stomach  
lean hips, and a pulse.

I sighed and then looked at myself again, my hair was about as long as Narak's now? At about to my middle part of my hair there was a slight wave; And it's soft... well softer than it naturally was, and my eyes were not blue anymore, they were now... purple?!

'Wow,' That's all I could muster, my head went down to the kimono in my arms, as I put it on, I looked over in the mirror and saw that it was mainly purple with a black window spider on the back, 'He has a thing for spiders,'  
I thought to myself while I tied the black sash that went with it; I decided to leave my hair half up and half down, I looked pretty good. At that moment I saw Kohaku, with a pair of balck sandals, similar to the ones that I had on yesterday- however they tied up around my calves and they had a slight heel they fit perfectly!

''Naraku-Samma requests your presence at breakfast, Kagome-Samma.'' I thanked him and I followed him to the dinning hall...

Maybe I'll get some answers... As we walked down the large hallway to the dinning hall my thoughts were going from yesterday with both Inuyasha and Kikyo to Sesshomaru, to strangely Bankotsu he's cute and handsome in  
a lethal way- in a naive kind of way. Then my thoughts had shifted to Koga, my good friend the one that I could count on... damnit my heads is going to explode!

As the dinning hall's large doors had opened there was only Naraku there waiting for us, with an apprehstive grin on his face something tells me that he really likes the kimono,

''Good morning Kagome,'' He had said smoothgly...

(End of Chapter 5 This chapter was primarly about Kagome and her puzzling thoughts and feelings, read and review remember get those votes in and maybe I'll have an alternate ending for this story for this fic!) 


	6. The Dark Miko, Sora and Kagome's turn

mine:

(Disclaimer: See Chapter1, again in the Chapter 5, I had made it primairly about Kagome and what were conflicting thoughts were- and this may have one or two alternate endings lastly I think it's gonna be mainly about Naraku and Kagome...and Kagome's final battle with Kikyo, and to all Kikyo lovers gomen, but she gives off the wicked witch persona well. Anyway Voting maybe extending from St Patty's Day til probably the 29th of this month dear readers. And I'm deeply considering making this chapter a lime, between Naraku and Kagome, and somehow having Inuyasha and those that love her in the fedual world! Happy reading!)

Naraku and Kagome's Chapter (Naraku's Point of View)

I had watched her, my Kagome, enter the dinning hall wearing that purple and black silken kimono that I had made for her it had fit her perfectly, she was with my boy servant, Kohaku that boy has his uses, unlike Kagura who defys me at every turn. I stood up and walked over one or two steps to my left, and held out a chair for her- she had eyed me warily, understandable, ''Sit down my miko, I know that you are hungry,''I could smell her hunger from the bathing room, however oddly enough I can not read her mind yet, I was supposed to hmmm I wonder, I should bite deeper and refrain from giving her my blood until mating.

I hid a smirk as she slowly and reluctantly sat down, while biting her lip, again must you test my will my little angel. I then told Kohaku to go to the kitchens and get something to eat, he bowed while thaking me and left, leaving my soon  
to be queen and myself.

I looked over at the top of her head with mild interest, mind you all I was still standing by herside it feels so right, seeing her slowly turn her head up to meet my eyes, the changes that I had instilled within her have  
taken affect alot sooner than I thought. My little Kagome's hair was alot longer and alot healthier looking than Kikyo's, my miko's eyes are now purple rather than their original hue of blue- even though I like either. I startled her  
alittle by placing my hand onto her shoulder, ''I trust everything is to your liking?'' Seeing her eys still locked with mine and her bottom lip still in her teeth, it is taking all of my will her love, do not force me to ravish you on this table;  
she then had taken her lip from her teeth,

Kagome: Y-Yes,

Myself: I will not harm you, Kagome,

Kagome: I thought that you were obessed with Kikyo,

Myself: I admit I was, however you interest me more, as I explained everything to you lastnight, my miko.

Kagome: Am I a prisoiner here?

Myself: You may roam, my sweet, with me, I keep what is mine.

Kagome (Thinking I gotta keep him talking): Why do you think that I am yours?

Myself: Kagome, you were born for me,

Kagome: ...

With those six words, they had stunned her into silence blinking slowly with her sweet little mouth opened, ''Now eat, my dear, because I will personally take you for a tour of the palace, now eat.'' With the wave of my hand, her  
empty plate was filled with fruits and eggs, Kagome even though you are very beautiful you will gain five pounds. She is too skinny, I will have you at a healthy weight, Inuyasha has not been taking care of your needs I however will, I saw that she was hesitating ''I did not poision it my mate...'' I wanted her to say something to me ''If I don't comply are you going to kill me?'' I could tell that she was trying to fight off her hunger, oh my little Kagome you are trying to act so strong and attempting to defy me; oh I do think it is rather adorable.

However 'adorable' that I think that it is, Kagome your health will always come first and your saftey if I have to lock you in my room I will, seeing her reluctantly eat, it is doing my beast good seeing my mate obey me- well if not will all change, I then noticed that she was trying not to enjoy the food hide it all you want my little miko I can tell by her scent the food was nurishing her body; I know that she doesn't want to admit it, Kagome my little sweet angel you have alot of proud don't you?

Probably travelling with that brash and brainless Inuyasha too much and that 'holy' monk, and the vengeful demon slayer, the litte foxkit- he was like her son, hmm gives me an idea- rather cliche I will earn her trust and have her turn on Inuyasha: I'm not going to have her sully her hands.

First after you eat Kagome I will escort you around the palace, then your dark miko lessons, after she was done, I had gotten back up and walked the two steps slowly to her. I then heard her heart started to beat faster and faster- oh my dear precious miko, my hands will never be raised to you. I held my extended palm out infront of her face, ''I will not harm you, my little miko.'' If I have to use my mind control, she had looked back up at me, I saw her reluctantly take my outstretched hand as I helped her up from her seat; I gave her my arm as we left the dinning hall.

I noticed that her head was down, looking at her feet, does she really fear me that much, I was trying not to notice that she was noticing my kimono, it my casual black silken one with a matching purple vest of the same material. It felt so right her by me, she was looking around and seeing Kohaku sitting on the grass, the boy looked up and noticed us and he bowed his head. I noticed his actions and inclined my head back in return, ''He gets lonely,'' I said as we continued walking, she noticed a beautiful lavish garden within another, there were red roses and black roses and some purple.

Surrounding my multiple gardens were willow trees and sakura no hana, with soothing waters spread out and around, ''It's peaceful isn't it?'' As we stopped walking so that she can look at the beauty around us, I had wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned down to whisper in her ear, ''I find it relaxing,'' I began to sniff her throat slightly ~ Mate,~ My beast would have to be sated for a time after I had taken abit of her blood and being this close to her; I was feeling her trembling form, I don't know if she knew how much that she was encouraging me by her moving against me even in small tremors. Placing my lips against her ear, ''Do you think that Kohaku needs a playmate his age? Or even a motherly figure?'' That made her heart rate go up, harder and faster more so than normal.

''As I said, my sweet little miko, do not fear me I wish you meet someone...'' Reaching to her hand and taking her further down the oustide hallway in my manner, as we got to the last door on the right; I then guided her in and followed, inside the large room was a tall woman with pale skin and purple wavy hair to her waist.

True this woman infront of us was a beauty, she blinked her cold grey stare upon us- her purple lips were pursed and closed. Her kimono was black and purple and sleeveless, almost as similar as Tsubaki, however more sinister, on her back was a purple jeweled sword ''Naraku, my old friend, you are as always early,'' Her silken velvet voice had annouced my name, ''Sora, this is my intended Kagome-Samma, you will teach her everything that you know as of today.'' Sora had blinked her head to my Kagome's direction and walked towards her; my little miko's breathing was becoming labored and uneven just by slightly.

Sora's hand went up to Kagome's forehead, a red light then spread throughout her body, then it had turned purple...

Sora: Hmm, very interesting, Naraku her powers are very astounding, however she is not fully schooled nowhere near by a long shot... *Tsk* such potential, and strenght  
I will train you, Kagome- tell me what training have you recieved?

Kagome: N-not much, Inuyasha said I shouldn't c-cause it would hurt Kikyo's feelings...

Sora: Kikyo, you say?

Kagome: Hai, So-Sora, you know her?

Sora: Know her? She scared my sister Tsubaki, and her my sister's behavior I deeply apologize...

Kagome: But, I- promised Inuyasha...

Myself: He promised you, and he is allowed to break your trust, my miko, Sora train her in the dark miko arts...

Sora: I will need a week, Naraku, Kagome do you have any weapon knowledge?

Kagome: I am rather good with a bow and arrow, and I know lots of herbs and healing methods, I rival 'hollier than tho' Kikyo in that.

Sora: Good, I will teach sword play, they are much better to handle than bows and arrows...

'So Kagome is jealous of Kikyo, ie she is not, my sweet little miko, you have nothing to be jealous about,' I clasped my hand onto her shoulder ''I will be back later today for lunch Kagome,'' I then leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek, ''I will see you later,'' I promised her  
again, as was getting ready to slip out...

Kagome: Naraku, wait!

I then stopped to see her walk up to me and I looked at her somewhat confused, until she had wrapped her arms around me and laid a kiss onto my cheek... I then smiled and slipped out...

(Chapter 6 down, I will be extending the contest cuz of me getting busy and interrupted and having bad writter's block, remember read and review! so far I have 5 votes for a harem, 4 votes for Naraku, 1 vote for fluff chan keep those votes coming!) 


	7. Kikyo's cameo, Exchange, new feelings?

mine:

(Disclaimer: See Chapter 1, this chapter is going to be the same day, its gonna cut back to the jewel shard hunting group and the males that wanna be with Kagome,  
this will have voilence and an appearance by Kagura, and things will get interesting!)

Meanwhile with the shard hunters no ones' point of view

Miroku, Koga, Sango Kirara, Shippo, and Inuyasha who no one was really talking to; he really couldn't blame them, the silver haired hanyo in question didn't sleep well-his thoughts were on Kagome. All night he was hoping and praying that it was all a very bad dream, as they were travelling East, but he knew that it wasn't, sighing to himself as a  
familar scent had wafted to his nose he knew that the puny wolf, Koga would've smelled it.

Inuyasha had turned his head to see, his elder have brother Sesshomaru, he rolled his eyes to show his annoyance he wasn't in the mood to deal to him! As the young ningen ward of the taiyoukai had ran through to the group, she then was looking around while blinking ''Sango-Chan! Where's Kagome-chan? Sango-Chan?'' As the little girl ran up to the demon slayer woman and hugged her.

Those that knew what had happened to Kagome, didn't know how to break it to the little girl, until they had heard ''Rin you ignorant child! Sesshomaru-Samma will have my head if something were to happen to you!'' The little annoying toad youkai screamed annoyingly as he then showed himself,

Miroku: Speaking of where is Sesshomaru-Samma?

(As if on cue the inu taiyoukai had appeared from seemingly out of nowhere from their left)

Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru is here, now where is the young miko This Sesshomaru wishes to speak to her?

Shippo (crying as he walked infront of the taiyoukai): N-Naraku took my momma, it's all Inuyasha's fault baka!

Sesshomaru looked pissed, and that was putting things as mild as possible, Rin started to cry Sango tightened her hug on the child; the woman was trying to soothe the girl however it would seem that Kagome had that skill. All had sensed something for the humans, the youkai and hanyo smelled it, the wind was changing rather sudden- the sky was growing really dark, all had taken their battle stances, while the children had hidden somewhere safe, though the children were able to watch and hear the action.

There about five feet from them was Kagura, ''Yo...'' Koga growled, Inuyasha drew our his sword, Miroku had prepared his staff, ''Kagura, where is Kagome-Samma!'' The monk had screamed ''Oh monk, mina you wish to know? hai, I will tell you, Naraku-Samma has been very friendly to your dear Kagome; and to show her how much she means to my master- he had given her a little love bite, lastnight...'' The silver haired taiyoukai looked more annoyed and pissed, and did everyone else ''This Sesshomaru never thought that he would see the day Naraku would rape This Sesshomaru's miko, rather pathetic...'' While reaching for his Tokiijin.

Kagura laughed, ''How predictable! My master has plans on making your little Kagome his queen; wait til her next heat cycle!'' Inuyasha was growling as were Koga and Sesshomaru,

Koga: Bad enough that you and that coward Naraku had slaughtered my friends and kin, and now he has taken my woman!

The young wolven prince was going to use the shards in his legs to better his chances in the fight he was going to do with Kagura, until ''Baka wolf and company! Naraku-Samma gets what he wants, and he wanted me to give you a message Inuyasha, you can have Kikyo. While Naraku-Samma has his earthly pleasures with Kagome!'' Inuyasha's eyes were glowing a violent red, even with his sword's sheath, and the sword itsself couldn't have prevented it!

Sesshomaru was torn between getting information out of Naraku's little errand girl, or controlling his hanyo younger brother, since the taiyoukai in question was the only one that was strong enough to do it; no not even the young wolf prince, Koga.

True the wolf was fast, cause of the shards, however Sesshomaru knew his brother's demon and normal attacks through and through- and if there was any truth to what Kagura was saying about Naraku and about Kagome then there wasn't much time; they all needed to act fast! Then there was the 'Kikyo' factor, what were the undead miko's  
secrets? Truthfully he never thought that Kagome looked anything like that undead thing, the young western lord thought that she was much more breath taking even in that very short and improper kimono that she was always wearing and now who knows what that lowly spider hanyo Naraku was doing to Kagome even as this pointless conversation carries on and on!

'This has to be a bad nightmare, mate be safe!' Sesshomaru was actually praying (Mate, needs us! Mate you left mate in the hands of the incapable half breed!) Damn animal, he shoul've taken Kagome with him- there would be alot of time to kick around Inuyasha soon. Now first thing is first Kagura, withdrawing his tokijin and pointing it at the fan demon ''Now you give this messge to that dirty lowly spider hanyo, whench, this Sesshomaru will say this only once and will not repeat himself. If one hair has been touched on Kagome's head, This Sesshomaru will hunt you and him down and make both of you pay for what he has done to his miko!'' The taiyoukai had announced poessessively as he glared at Kagura with such malice and such hate.

Now Kagura looked shocked and pissed, how dare that little whench Kagome take what belonged to Kagura?! Sesshomaru was Kagura's ''No Sesshomaru you are mine!'' The wind incarnation had said while raising her  
fan weapon in the air, ''Heh... You pressume too much weakling... A cold day in hell before this Sesshomaru belongs to you whench.'' That had pissed Kagura off, before she could reach for one of her feathers in her hair to take off...

Bankotsu: DRAGON THUNDER!

Kagura had dodged just in time to see what of left of the Band Of Seven and consisted of Bankostu, Jakotsu, and Suikotsu, the three newly arrived individuals were eyeing the opposition- well the other three anyway- The leader  
of the band of seven looked around with his companion.

The massive sword Banryu, as always, was draped over his shoulder and he focused his colbot eyes visually swept them over the people- if he had heard right then Naraku is a dead man- Bankostu had taken a couple of steps forward with his two brothers on tow,

Bankostu: Well half breed, I never thought that a clay pot would cost you a goddess, my goddess,

Inuyasha: Bankostu I'm not in the damn mood for your shit!

Jakostu: Oh, Inuyasha, you grow more kawi everytime that I see you!

Inuyasha (raising his sword at the effeminate mercinary): Keep the fuck away from me freak!

Bankostu: Jakotsu behave yourself, Kagura if you speak the truth then Naraku has just marked himself for death!

The young Band of Seven Leader had declared rather venomously while holding up his large Banryu towards the fan woman of Naraku's flesh so to speak, and pointing it to Inuyasha; ''Worthless half blood, if my miko Goddess is defiled in anyway I will hack your damn head off and give it to Jakotsu, if any of you get in my way I'll kill you! And you Kagura deliver a message, tell Naraku that he's a dead man, now that my brothers and I are now immortal, with or without the shikon no tamma shards- we just have for our own fun... And I was coming to collect my goddess but now I can see that these boys and a spoiled prince believe that she belongs with either of them; it's nice living in dream world eh?'' Bankotsu had added with his trademark smirk, while watching the looks on their faces with a known signal only to his most trusted family the young leader had noticed that they were going to attack them and without anyone knowing Kagura had escaped.

Bankotsu and his brothers were locked in battle, for what seemed like forever, Jakotsu and Suikotsu were battling the monk and the demon slayer and the wolf prince; the taiyoukai and Inuyasha had placed their differences on hold for awhile to take care of Bankotsu.

-Meanwhile with Kagome and Sora-

Sora had to admit to herself that Kagome had much will to learn, and skill however it was always degrated and demoralized and abused because of Kikyo's little tantrums- Sora smiled to herself, as Kagome was practing her stances and fighting. This 'Kagome' that her friend Naraku had his eye on for quite sometime- there was something about her that had made her one of the best students that ever graced her persence. Kagome happened to look over at Sora, the girl was covered in sweat and breathing heavy, ''Kagome, take a rest, come'' The elder dark miko had instructed her, while motioning for her to sit with her and have some water; to which Kagome had gladly accepted the idea of a break- the girl was training all day without one. Sora had handed her some cool water, ''Relax for a bit, you are doing very well for a novace, I must say I am rather impressed.'' The dark miko had told her student while she was taking a sip of the nice cold water that one of the servants had provided a couple of moments ago.

Everything was so relaxing until Kagome had sensed something, the girl had started to look around slowly, Sora looked at the girl out of the corner of her eye, Kagome was acting strangely ''What is it, pupil?'' Kagome had set her cup down and looked around again even slower, she was making sure of something; Kagome had made eye contact with Sora again ''Did you just sense something, Sora-San?'' Now the dark miko was on high alert, ''Follow me, and grab your sword,'' Once again Kagome did was she was told, they had left the training room, and wandered  
just a few steps out of the door, until Kagome had gasped ''Look out!'' The young girl had screamed while pushing her mistress out of the way of the arrow!

After the blast had occured, Kagome had looked up ''Kikyo?!'' There she was, the undead miko that costed her so much and over what? The clay potted woman had stared at her 'reincarnation' with bitterness and hatered...

Kikyo: I see that you have changed your form, copy, how pathetic...

Kagome: Can you ever leave me alone?

Kikyo: I will leave you alone once I have my soul back and no one will stop me, and Inuyasha's and his life will be mine.

Kagome: And what makes you think that I will be 'generous' as to let you have it?

Kikyo: Easy, I was almost successful in doing so, I can overpower you again and just lie to Inuyasha...

With those words said, Kagome looked over to her right and noticed that her mentor was being bounded by Kikyo's soul gathering demons, Kagome had held up her sword then burried it in the earth- she was seriously going to do this and the sick thing was that she will enjoy it.

As the two had gotten into their stances, without knowing that a certain young male demon slayer was watching this and he knew to report to his master right away, and that the boy did!

Both Kagome and Kikyo were dodging eachother's attacks, and Kikyo was the definante agresser, Kagome was allowing her own power to aid her purple energy had met Kikyo's dark maliced filled blue! *Clash, Clash!* went their powers, the more that they were clashing the more that their rekis were growing and glowing at dangerous rates; somehow Kikyo had gotten the upper hand and blasted Kagome on the ground by blinding her! Kagome thrashed around wildly screaming in pain, trying to grab anything that she could; Sora's powers were somehow being drained; Kikyo was slowly walking over to the blinded girl- reaching up to place her cold dead hands on Kagome's neck ''I do believe that you have something that belongs to me,'' Kikyo had said rather cocky manner.

Things were going Kikyo's way until, she had felt her should start to turn into dust and then start to bleed she then had looked up and saw Naraku?!

There just behind the women was the boy servant and Naraku, and the spider hanyo had Kikyo's blood on his hands for the second time, Kikyo looked shocked she had thought that because he still posessed Onigumo's heart that he would never raise a hand to the undead miko.

And that had proven her theory dead wrong; Kohaku had depatched most of the undead woman's soul gathers, ''Kohaku,'' Sora whispered ''Sora-Samma?'' The boy had noticed that Sora wasn't getting up ''Kohaku there are binding sutras on me removed them, I will show you where they are at.'' Kohaku did what he was told, as Kikyo somehow had made her escape- leaving Kagome blinded and whimpering on the ground.

Naraku's red eyes softed slightly, well from the blood lust color that they were when his servant Kohaku had ran into his room and told him what was happening, the red eyed man had ran like a bat out of hell! And now seeing his intended, whimpering like this on the ground trying to heal herself however to no good result, what was it that Kikyo had used to blind his Kagome with?

He had noticed that both Kohaku and the now moble Sora looking at him, as he bent down and picked up Kagome in his strong arms- and slowly turned around and walked away from them to his room- those two they knew that look, it was like a quiet strom was brewing, and that look was telling them not to follow at all- his beast was in control!

When the two had reached their room, Kagome had stopped whimpering seemingly fast, she felt his anger and his beast she could sense it and it wasn't pretty; Naraku was seening beyond red and that was no pun intended. Seening Kikyo blind his Kagome and watching his little miko fall onto the ground and his friend of a long time, Sora being bound somehow- Kikyo had crossed the line! Laying her down onto the bed, and sitting by her while gathering her closer in his lap so that her head was pillowed onto his shoulder; he then started to open his top half of his kimono, which wasn't really hard to do with his little Kagome in his lap.

With one of his claws lengthing and slicing open on his chest just over his heart, placing his index finger to the cut so that some of his blood would seem onto his finger and placing the blood onto her eyes, watching them heal instantly- he then smiled to himself softly Naraku knew that her sight would be back by tomorrow. The spider youkai/ vampire then decided to make their bond abit stronger, so he then placed he head at the still opened wound on his chest and 'notioned' her to drink to strenghten her power more, Naraku felt his miko compely- to him this was very  
erotic- he had shut his red eyes and raised his head up to the celing.

Naraku was surpressing the urge to make the ultimate step and it was taking every inch of his willpower to fight 'him' and his inner vampire, she needed time to train to get to know him, once her scent turned from weak to ok he then placed into a sleep so that his blood could heal her.

As he then laid her down and covered her up, and sealed the wound on his chest he then laid down with her- Naraku then made a vow that he would be by herside and seeing her like that not only his blood boil but his 'inner' beast was crying out in pain closing his eyes slightly...

(Writer's note, I made the three remaining members of the band of seven immortal for a reason, and that will come later! read and review! I'll try to get the rest up asap! Oh i've decided to extend the voting until April, or i'll just alternate endings...)


	8. Dreams and a horny spider

mine: Chapter 8

(Disclaimer see chapter 1, this chapter will be primarly about both Kagome and Naraku, and a lemon... well sort of, Warning very strong sexual content, I dont know  
yet but here goes!)

Naraku's Point of view

As I laid there with my little miko during the night, I knew that my blood would heal her well, oh Kikyo you will pay in abundance for this little stunt; slow and painful for you undead miko. I felt my anger rising, and becoming more and more maleviolent, I could feel my fangs growing and my claws- I must calm down or I will scare my little angel.

As my little Kagome was still sleeping and her breathing was slumbered and peaceful, so innocent you are my love; I then pulled the blanket around her more I didn't want her to get cold. I could tell that it wasn't close to dawn yet it was still very dark outside, with the thunderstorm brewing hard outside I knew that the rain would wash away my scent.

I did not want to be found as of yet, not until Kagome has become my queen, true she bares my protection mark, I then gently touched her neck's collum again knowing where I would mark her during mating; the moment I do and knowing that the moment that I exchange my blood with her, she will be more mine then ever!

The people that hunt me they think I am evil, wicked, twisted, sick sadist and those were the 'nicest' things that anyone will ever say about me, if anyone would say different; they would not have the guts to say anything- well to my face.

My thoughts were then interrupted when Kagome snuggled closer to me, and muttering something, I  
smirked, oh Kagome do you know what you do to me? Kagome's slumber filled voice, so sleepy and kawai- though I would not admit it out loud; she then muttered something slightly more audible ''Why... Kikyo?'' Nani? Maybe I could deleve deeper within her mind, I know how to do it without hurting her will or her new powers, they are still budding  
and delicate.

When I gave her some of my blood, I gave her some of my powers, like the ability to heal quickly, speed, and strength; now my little miko what are you dreaming of?

As I placed both of my hands on each of side of her face, the mark that I had placed on her forehead had started to glow red, allowing me to see within her mind; from what I could see, my little miko was blinded at the time, and Kikyo was standin above her. Hmm interesting, but in this Kikyo was with that lowly baka of a hanyo half inu,  
were gonna pull her into hell, as if I would allow that to happen, I listened to Kikyo's pointless babble.

Kikyo: She must go to hell Inuyasha, she's been in a pact with Naraku, all this time...

Inuyasha: You are right mate, and to think Kagome I considered you a possible future!

Kagome: You are the patethic one!

Kikyo: Soul gathers, now!

Kagome: Hands off!

With those two words from my little firey miko... well soon to be my dark miko... Kikyo was the one that was starting to bleed from her shoulder that I wounded fifty plus years ago. The undead lame horse was clutching at her chest and screaming, as Kagome was getting up, her eyes were now the purple color and healed, I smile I stay hidden within this state that my little beauty, my Kagome, walked towards Kikyo, not blinded anymore...

Kagome: You knew that I surpassed you, Kikyo, and you Inuyasha SIT!

Before the lowly hanyo could even react he was kissing the ground, Kikyo was trying to get up, Kagome then held out her hand, and the two were blasted into a fire pitt that was opening below! Oh Kagome, that turned me on in more ways than one, we both could still hear the two screaming, was this the future that my miko and I were observing or was that meant to happen? That, I plan to find out Sora may know, I had left her dreams and went back to watch her sleep.

I laid there with her, my Kagome, she is haunted by Kikyo by me giving her some of my blood served two purposes; one I healed her sight, two my bond with her would be stronger. Allow me to explain, Kikyo had blinded my intended and therefore I healed her sight- her eyes are about as good as mine, and two I can pick up her distress or anyother types of emotions that were alot stronger now than before.

My blood serves that purpose, for my little mate, hai myself a spider youkai/vampire, hai I am quite capable of harming the girl that is laying next to me in her rightful place; however I will never harm my beloved... well not intentionally...

I also knew that Kikyo would not and will never stop until she is dead, well for the second time, Onigumo's weak ningen heart will not save you this time baka, you undead whench you had laid your hands on my Kagome; that act corpse will not go unpunished. I will draw it out, slow and painful, Inuyasha's bitch, I smelled the hanyo's and the undead tainted miko's scents they smelled like rutting, and mating, and I did detect a bit of deception upon Kikyo's part.

As I left her dreams, unwillingly, she was now peaceful ''Sleep,'' I commanded stroking her face, I have had dreams like this, Kagome laying here with me baring my mark and our heirs. Kagome, my sweet Kagome, your training will be more intense tomorrow- Kikyo is not resting, you are my innocent bride and my mate my queen. I am no fool, I knew that Kikyo was going to go crying to Inuyasha claiming that I was the one that harmed the corpse and blinded Kagome and now I am 'controlling' the little firey miko.

Oh please you undead lame horse, that line you are going to utter has been done to death,  
and I must repeat myself people that hunt me believe me to be 'evil?'

Well, I maybe 'evil' however truthfully, good and evil/ they do not exists power and will do it is what you do with it, and your method of obtaining them, good and evil are just labels of so called entitlement, of others actions. People wish to justify themselves, and judge others, and I will put an end to this, 'evil' is just a lie that most self rightous individuals say to prove their 'so-called intellegence' their views of their knowledge are folley and amature at best.

I lay here with my mate, plotting Kikyo's less than temparay demise, watching her innocence actually dreaming of the day that she would be making love to me, giving the last of her innocence to me only. Shutting my eyes for only seconds to which it had felt like a lifetime, tightening my hold on her even more so savioring the feel of her in my arms...

Hmmm, that gives me an idea I can go in her dreams and manipulate them just a bit, call it a boost towards the inevitable if you will. I then placed my hands back onto her cheeks and postioned myself ontop of her, my face inches from her's, I can feel her sweet hot breathe on my face. Shutting my eyes again and going in once more, I then placed her mind into a relaxed state and added in a senario and for the sheer fun of it; Inuyasha is there chained to a wall and powerless.

My Kagome is naked in the moonlight and on an alter, not bound, the only thing that she had on was a piece of cloth that was over her eyes, I then walked up to the alter I heard Inuyasha growl in a threat.

I smirked, as my kimono top wafted to the floor, and my hand reached up to stroke her body slowly and lovingly, still ignoring Inuyasha's pathetic growls and snarls; I was only conerned with hearing my mate moan in complete delight. Her body was arching more and more into my touch, my other hand then joined in on my mate's pleasure; as my mouth gently landed upon her's, our toungues were dueling for dominace and I was winning.

Both of my hands then landed upon her breasts, as I began the slow teasing and pleasuring the sensitive mounds; my mouth had reluctantly left her's to trial light and feathery teasing kisses along her neck and along her jawline.

My mouth's destination had reached her ear to which I whispered, ''Want me, as I want you, need me as I need you, love me as I love you. I your king and you my queen, feel me as I feel you,'' While my hand was cupping her throat gently and the other hand was rubbing her left breast slowly and deliberatly- again her body had arched up in rising pleasure.

As I reached up and removed the cloth that was covering her now purple eyes that were very heavy with desire, removing my mouth from her ear ''Taste me, as I taste you...'' As I slipped down nippling and licking my way down her warm sweet body that was becoming more and more aroused, from her scent I could tell that she needed  
me.

And I would always be there to please her, as I then placed my mouth upon her sparatically hared mound, my tonuge was teasing her into submission, her hands were laying on my shoulders, my hands on her hips making her beg.  
Only I will be able to touch you like this Kagome, only I will explore your most secert treasures your heat you softness; as I then bent her knees over my shoulders when her hands had twined in my hair- I heard Inuyasha's loud mouth  
ordering me around calling my hands dirty and many other vulgar things.

I could hear my beautiful Kagome loosing control and her body was confirming it, and Inuyasha's anguish ''Naraku! Leave Kagome be!'' Oh what and leave her like this, i would've been deemed mad... kukukuku... I would be  
denying myself pleasure as well; looking up at my miko who was flushing and whimpering with a death grip in my hair. I knew that I was pleasing her, timing myself just right, I then brushed my nose against her small soft warm pea-sized clit,  
driving her body into arching up once more ''You bastard! You're gonna die for raping Kagome!'' Inuyasha had roared while trying to escape from his confinds.

As My Kagome's sweet necture had trickled down my throat, hmmmm soo sweet and pure, she was shaking from such a powerful release as I removed my mouth from her mound; raising my head up to see her glazed over eyes-  
feeling her hands slip from my hair, slowly and shakingly. Surprising me more, Kagome then pushed me back a bit so that I was on my knees and her hands were working on my sash and pants; as they both wafted away from my hips. My miko's lust filled eyes had widened in shock ''Kagome snap out of it!'' Inuyasha still screamed.

My head had snapped back as Kagome's sweet warm mouth had deeply kissed my very erect cock, ''Ah Kagome!'' I groaned while her tongue was lapping at my slit, ''Mmmm you are big spider aren't you?'' My little Kagome had asked  
playfully while taking my hard and big cock in her mouth and sucking on it like a new born pup. As my hands then went to her breasts kneading them, stroking them, her mouth was making love to my cock, only me Kagome only you only us, guiding my hands back to her hair and gently separated her mouth and my dick.

''Inuyasha, you lost...'' I muttered while laying Kagome back down on the alter, she then grabbed me with her legs around my waist and rolled me under her while impaling myself inside of her heat ''NO KAGOME!'' Inuyasha screamed  
in primal pain.

My hands then went to her hips while she was bouncing happily on my cock, oh this fantasy that I have been having her and myself while Inuyasha was forced to watch, turning me on even more. As I then sat up with my sweet little angel still bouncing very hard and very happily on my cock, as my arms had gone around either around her back and the other was cupping her nape of her neck tilting it as my tongue was lapping her throat and it's collum- as I felt her nails claw my back and drawing blood.

''You bastard!'' Inuyasha screamed...

''Oh... Naraku!'' My Kagome moaned...

''Mine!'' I hissed while I came and bit her neck...

As our connection was broken for a moment, I could tell by her facial expression that- that dream had pleased her... I then smirked, and started to trail soft kisses on her face and lips... My beautiful dark miko, when I take you  
for real I will personally ensure that it will happen the way that we had witnessed...

I was surprised when Kagome's eye had opened and her hands were moving on their own accord, and pulled me into a kiss, feeling my fangs with her tongue, as I exploered her warm sweetness... I then pulled away unwillingly... she smiled I smirked ''That was my first real kiss,'' She whispered, ''It was?'' I asked confused, yet happy, ''Hai, one day when Inuyasha was posessed by a force he tried to... all he could do was force a kiss upon me somehow I had managed to sit him.'' This intrigued me, 'sit him' ''Nani Koshi?'' I inquired, ''One word from me and he's kissing the ground, not even Kikyo has the power to remove them and she was the one that mad them...'' She giggled and I chuclked.

I then notioned her into sleep, she needs her energy for what will be next to come...

(Chapter 8 done! Sorry it had taken so long, trying to finish my others and life... r&amp;r!) 


	9. Dream, Mate, Naraku's play time

Mine: Chapter 9

(Disclaimer, see chapter 1 on with the story, I'm gonna do a plot twist! hope you enjoy! and some lemons and limes!)

No one's Point Of View,

As the days had went by, Naraku couldn't read Kagome's mind for some odd reason that blood transfer should've allowed it! It was mind baffling, to say in the least, Naraku had thought and thought may he did underestimate his little Kagome. The miko in question, had upped her trainning with the dark miko Sora, Kohaku was told not to leave Kagome's side; the boy took his job more seriously- well more seriously than normal. Naraku was beginning to loose paitence, to place things mildly, Kagome's mind should've been like a book to him, but he can't figure it out!

It was driving him mad, since that kiss, that day... that Kikyo had tried to kill his Kagome! The very image of Kagome laying on the ground in pain it was too much for him to bare! He had spoken to Sora, remembering that convo very well as if it were yesterday, as he gazed upon Kagome's sleeping prone form...

Naraku's Memory:

Sora: Naraku, my friend, you had sent for me?

Naraku: Hai, Sora, I wanted to speak to you about Kagome-Samma,

Sora: Hm, her powers are astounding for one so young,

Naraku: Hai they are, I for one am proud of the mate that I have chosen, however I can not read her mind; do you have any theories?

Sora: Ie, my friend, gomen...

Naraku: Maybe I should prob deeper?

Sora: You wish for her to go mad and kill herself?

Naraku: Ie Sora, it is frustrating, only one time I could get into her mind...

Sora: Naraku, if I had the answer I would say it, you know that.

Naraku: Hai Sora, you would, I am getting overly stressed...

Sora: I shall research it, my old friend,

End of Naraku's Memory:

As Naraku had came out from his memory, thinking to himself the more and more he tried the more it was frustraiting, Sora had been researching about the issue and came up empty handed. With a sigh, he had gotten up and took a hot long relaxing bath and changing in a simple black and purple sleeping kimono; walking over to his sleeping Kagome and laying down by her, his angel's scent was the only thing that was ever really calming him.

He had closed his eyes for a bit, Kikyo had 'seemingly' falling off of the face of the earth, that had placed his Kagome more and more over the edge. They both knew that it was only a matter of time before the undead miko will make her annoying presence felt, with his arms going around Kagome tightly and placing his chin on her shoulder. He was even trying to used the shikon no tamma that was tainted due to his touch; she wasn't too responsive.

She had allowed him to kiss her a couple of times, opening eyes for a moment or two and watching Kagome's beauty wandering what she was dreaming about?  
_

Kagome's Dream: (Naraku can't see into it)

The raven hared girl was standing in front of her true mate, the tall male looked over at her, and she at him in kind; no words were spoken, ''Help... me *Beep*'' She knew that he was her only hope in getting out of there and being by his side. The tall male had looked at her, '' Don't worry, I will come for you...'' The girl had extended her arms to him, his own arms were soon around her small frame, conveying comfort for her, ''He's trying to get into my mind again...'' She whimpered while feeling his arms tighten further around her, ''Let him, and I will be in the back of your mind...'' Seeing Kagome pop her head up in alarm.

''What if he tries that...'' Her mate had interrupted her, ''Think it is me, but you have to say his name,'' He had commanded, while her mate had disappeared, and she had allowed Naraku in her dreams, the real Naraku, they were magiced into the same place as before, with the tied up Inuyasha, growling out threats and growling out promises. Kagome then felt Naraku's hard frame behind her, and wrapping his arms around her, she then had felt his forehead nuzzle the back of her head and feeling his larger hands cup her full breasts. Kagome had to force out a moan, and keeping herself from saying anything but his name, ''Only me,'' He growled.

Kagome had felt his hand rip open her top part of her red silk kimono with white butterflies, and spun her around and placed her the alter; with one fluid swipe of his claws she had laid there before him naked. Kagome had laid upon the cold alter, shivering under Naraku's burning gaze, Kagome gulped slightly and shivered as Naraku had climbed ontop of her young form. She had felt his firm cold lips on her neck, and shoulder hearing Inuyasha's growls and snarls,  
''Want me, as I want you, need me as I need you, love me as I love you. I your king and you my queen, feel me as I feel you,'' Kagome knew what he was doing, shuddering under him.

As she felt his lips go to her nipples, Kagome had looked up to see her mate watching her only, she then forced out a moan, ''Taste me, as I taste you...'' Naraku had whispered against her breast, then greedily attacking the other one,  
Kagome was starting to loose what little control that she was holding onto, her mate needed to hurry! She had felt a power of darkness flow into her, ''N-Naraku...'' She whimpered, ''Only me,'' He had growled out against her flat belly, Kagome had felt his claws on her thighs, she whimpered again.

The dark power and the dark fire that she was feeling was getting a lot stronger and much forbidden, ''Mine...'' He had growled against her center, earning more whimpers from her, she had felt his fangs against her thigh, her eyes were trained on her mate while her hands were clinging onto his massive shoulders. Kagome's form was starting to tremble more, she had felt his tongue at her clit, the then started to shiver and shake more while keeping her focus trained more on her mate, as Naraku climbed back up the trembling form, and placing kisses on her face that were cold and posessive and firm, ''Taste me, as I taste you...'' The red eyed half vampire/ half spider youkai muttered against her neck...  
_

Meanwhile back in the room, with Kagome and with Naraku

Naraku was positioned ontop of Kagome with his hands on either side of her face like that time, with one hand reaching in his top kimono and pulling out a very small vile with black liquid in it and pouring the stuff in her heart...

Back in Kagome's dream...

Naraku was naked and ontop of Kagome again, as she had felt his kimono sash tie around his angel's wrists, ''Mine,'' He growled again while pressing his lips hard against her's, Kagome had felt his entry again but this time harder! Naraku's hands had gone to her tied hands and pinned her down, the harder and harder that he had rammed his length into her tightness. As he allowed one of his hands to travel down her throat then to her curls below her waist, ''I, your king you my queen obey my body we are untied...'' He had growled out, over Inuyasha's growling and snarling and yelling of killing threats.

Kagome then snapped her head back, to keep eye contact with her mate without Naraku knowing, she knew what she had to do... and that meant that she didn't have to like it... or would she... just what was this darkness that was creeping inside of her heart all of a sudden? Naraku began to slow down his pace just a bit, ''Who do you belong to?!'' He roared with his eyes closed at that moment his head snapping back, with her eyes still trained on *Him* Kagome then screamed ''YOU!'' He came hard, as did the miko of his affection... as Inuyasha watched helpless with tears in his eyes...

Meanwhile back in the room with Naraku and with Kagome...

As Kagome had woken up, breathing hard, her heart was hurting and contorting hard! Their eye contact, burned into each other, Naraku began to lower his head and placing his lips onto her's... feeling her hands slowly wrap around his shoulders, as his eyes had closed... as Kagome had closed her eyes reluctantly *Hurry!* She had thought to her mate, only her true mate can save her from this...

Naraku then felt Kagome's small hands go to his growing erection, and began to pump him on the inside part of his sleeping black and purple kimono- letting out a growl- Naraku roughly pulled her up to their knees and allowed his kimono to expose his body to Kagome. The young soon to be dark miko had begun to move her mouth to Naraku's large erection, and her hot little tight mouth began to pump him. Naraku then burried his hands in her still long hair, he heard her moan, in that action made him growl louder; thrusting his hips harder into her hot little mouth even Naraku had laid awake a lot of nights imaging this moment. The half vampire/spider youkai, even placed his own hands upon his length imaging this moment, true he was 'cheating' but all is fair love and war...

As Naraku exploded in her mouth, ''Mine...'' He kissed her hard!

(End of chapter 9, R&amp;R, now voting time who should Kagome's mate be in her dreams:

A. Sesshomaru

B. Bankostu

C. Koga)


	10. Kagome's and Naraku black heart

Mine: Chapter 10

(Disclaimer See Summary, ok i got one vote for Sesshomaru, one for Koga, two for Bankostu and one for Naraku... Keep those votes coming! Warning very kinky lemon! Must be mature to read this chapter!)

Naraku's Point Of view:

I laid there with my angel, true I 'did' cheat a bit if you will call it that, I am merely speeding things along, and this vile will aid me in doing so. All is fair love and war, and the prize is the angelic Kagome that has been by myside since I 'saved' her. Kagome, you are so sweet and young and confused I will never strike you or harm you in anyway shape or form; we are perfect together you will yearn for me as I yearn for you. My fires burn only for you, my body is yours, your body is mine, it will be most entertaining to do it in front of Inuyasha.

That thought alone, that dream alone, was making my desire grow more and more, I sit in 'Kagewaki Hitomi's' room that these foolish mortals believe me as, I had given my beauty a break in training, and Sora could use some rest, Kohaku was given the task in entertaining Kagome. I couldn't help but notice how well she takes to children, hmm speaking of children, the foxkit that calls her mommy... hmm... that will be a perfect job for Kagura... kukukuku...

''Kanna, bring me Kagura.'' I ordered, knowing the child of the void would obey me without question, ''Hai Naraku-Samma,'' With a slight bow she had left bring Kagura, I had gotten up to look out of the window to the room to see Kohaku and Kagome. They were sitting talking, the boy had gotten up and walked over to a red rose patch and plucked a beautiful rose and gave it to my Kagome- she then smiled and took the flower with a smile.

''Naraku-Samma you wish to see me?'' Oh she hates my guts kukuku... and I love every second of it, ''Hai, Kagura, bring me the foxkit that travels with Kagome, and bring him here unharmed, got it?'' I squeezed my hand to indicate to her that I ment what I said, as she grabbed at her chest and went to her knees, breathing hard. Sweat began to pour off of her from lack of her normal breathing, I then released my hold on her.

I knew that her 'infatuation' with that whelp Sesshomaru, and he didn't return her affection, no that mutt wants my Kagome- that will never happen in my lifetime, hmph to think 'My' Kagome sulling herself with that overgrown puppy. I happened to look back out of the window to notice, that Kohaku was alone and walking back to the palace, that interested me. As I exited our room I had ran into my boy servant that bowed to me, I inclined my head back to him ''Naraku-Samma,'' He had bowed his head again, ''Where is Kagome-Samma?'' I had inquired.

The boy had bowed his head again, ''My Lord, Kagome-Samma went to take a bath, and she had sent me to get her little brother, from the otherside of the well in Edo. She had told me that she feels that Kikyo is up to no good, Kagome-Samma had taught me how to go down the well, she had said that the shard within my neck can allow me to do so.'' I looked at him, the boy wasn't lying to me, ''Go on then Kohaku, get Kagome-Samma's brother and bring him straight here,'' The boy had bowed his head and again and went to get ready for the journey I had gone to talk to my Kagome, I had gathered a fuffly large towel in the crook of my arm.

The walk to the bathing area was enticing to say in the least, I knew from the dreams that she wanted me and craved me as I craved her, as I had opened the door to the bathing room slowly and quietly. As I closed it, I went further into the room, to see my Kagome with her head back asleep in the hotsprings with her now hip length hair flaoting around her, the water had barely covered those beautiful perky breasts. My red eyes locked on that angel's sleeping form, so etheral, my beast was roaring for release, her soft breathing as I had gotten closer to the beauty that has captured my affections.

Seemingly, I must have made some noise it had startled her, immediately she had sat up covering her breasts from my view- naughtly Kagome you are mine, ''What are you doing, Naraku?''  
She had asked surprised, my lips had quirked into a smirk, ''I thought that you needed a fresh towel,'' I had said while placing the wooled material upon a benc by the hot springs, ''Do you need anything else, Kagome?'' I can't get enough of her name, still having her arms crossed over that lucious chest of her's ''No...'' My little angel had muttered out, I had turned to leave.

''Naraku,'' Kagome had called out, I had knowingly halted ''Nani?'' Watching her hands and arms try to rub her shoulders, ''Can you do me a favor?'' I had turned around to make direct eye contact with her, ''Ask it of me Kagome and I will do everything withing my power to make it happen.'' I had responded, I watched as she had grabbed a wash rag and dipping it in the water, ''Would you wash my back?'' She had asked while lifting the cloth up ''Hai, my mate,'' I shall see to her every comfort, personally.

As our hands had connected for me to grab the cloth to wash her back, I had moved her hair off to the side, and I was getting ready to roll up my kimono sleeve; but I had gotten an idea. I had smiled and began to take off my clothen, and waded in the springs with her. As my little sweet hot tempered angel had turned and happened to notice that I was naked and a newborn, she had looked upon me- she was openingly gawking at me.

I had settled behind her, and began to soothingly wash her back, as her arms had recluctantly had left her chest, ''Mmm.'' She had purred like a kitten...

My hands began to sooth away her pains of trainning and Kikyo's wretched attack upon my mate, I soon replaced the cloth with my mouth, hearing her gasp outloud I snaked my arms around her small waist, she still needs to put on another 3lbs at least. If she tried to fend me off, however I had found that laughable, the vile I always carry is my blood in it's truest form, true I am cheating well just a bit. But It's for My Kagome's heart, to which I will win, I am merly speeding things along, and that pathetic mongrel- 'Sesshomaru-Samma' he thinks that he has claim on this sweet little raven hared angel that is naked before me in OUR springs in Our palace; that son of a bitch has another thing coming.

Bankostu, you baka, you think that you have 'claim' on my little Kagome? That is a joke, I never thought that a mercinary was truly capable of telling jokes and tall tales or even falsehoods of you really want to get 'clarify' my true 'age'. And claypot Kikyo, your little stunt will not go unpunished, know that, and know that my Kagome will always be more powerful than you- and Koga hmph, that mutt all you are is talk, Kagome will never be yours, the day that happens is the day that hell freezes over.

As I had placed another kiss upon Kagome's trembiling shoulder, I had pulled her to where she was sitting on my naked lap, I was so close- well that doesn't mean that I can not pleasure my intended a bit first. I was playfully nipping at her throat and ear lobe, ''Uhhhh, N-Naraku?'' Her voice had came hot and throaty, ''Nani, koshi?'' Little did she know what I had coaxed my fangs in, 'Mine...' My beast roared out...

Feeling her smaller hands upon mine that were settled on her taunt stomach, ''Kagome, what do you need?'' I had muttered against her throat while nipping harder at her overly heated flesh, her body had begun to move on its own. As one of her hands had began to move on it's own and grab at my thick and trobbing erection, my hands had reached up to cup her breasts and play with them; so perfect Kagome, My Kagome. My little angel, you are truly perfect and mine, our bodies molded perfectly together, her head had snapped back against my shoulder as my hands had continued to rub her already hardened nipples; her whimpers and pleas were nearly too much for me to bare.

One of my hands had started to drift lower until I felt moist heat, she had began to grind and wiggle on my lap and still keeping her hand's movents that was wrapped upon my length that was growing more and more. If she continued this than my sweet little morsle, you will be ravished over and over in this bathing room, before I knew it her neck had cranked off to the side as my index finger travelled within her welcoming enterance. Oh kami's home she is tight, oh kukuku... Kagome... my mate had started to move her head further to the side and press herself further into my hand with pleasurable moans, one of my hands had gone up and posessively cup her breasts, well technically her honor will be intact.

I will not ravish her, yet, however I 'can' do other things I had nipped deeper in her throat, ''Ah! N-Naraku!'' She had whimpered, ''Come, to me...'' I ordered her, while adding a second finger, my Kagome had moaned again and cried out in pleasure and surprise, with her tightness surrounding my fingers her heat was becoming fevered and wanton and needy. As I felt her hands cup the back of my head, and spreading her legs farther and farther, the little temptress wanted to play; as my hand had started to rub both of her breasts and pinching and playing with her nipples: her moans and whimpers were becoming too much for any sane man to bare!

''Want me... as I want you...'' I had muttered against her ear, retracting my fingers and cupping her breasts, ''Feel me... as I feel you...'' As in the dreams her moans were becoming more and more heated and wanton. My hands had guided their way down to her hips pressing her tight bottom to my length even more, ''I your king... you my queen... want me... as I want you... feel me... as I feel you...'' I had continued to nip a bit harder each time at her throat however not enought to mark her... yet.

''Need me... as I need you...'' Her whimpers were starting to drive me off the cliff of sanity, so to speak, ''T..tak..take m...me'' She had panted out, I smirked against her throat, ''How Kagome? Tell me what you want?'' I continued my torture, ''Anyway you want, ple-please...'' Her heart is slowly becoming mine, as it was meant to be, I had taken us from the hotsprings and placed her on her hands and knees, ''Stay like this,'' I had ordered while walking in front of her, my little mate had looked up at me and seeing my well endowed member. I had seen the look of shock take her, I then had laid a comforting hand within her hair, stroking the softness that was and will always will be mine, ''Do not worry, my mate this is yours, I am yours, just as you are mine...'' I had promised while stroking the tears from her eyes.

My Kagome, so innocent so pure, you will give me every ounce of your innocence the day that you will make love to me giving the last of you purity to me only, my thoughts were interrupted when I had felt something hot on my member, I then looked down to see my Kagome doing to me what I wanted, ''Mmm,'' I purred, while one of my hands hand ventured to her tight core again, and inserting two fingers within her again, hearing her whimper in pleasure; my fangs were growing at an alarming rate, ''Mmmm, Kagome my Kagome...'' Feeling her hips move with the rythim of my fingers.

My eyes had closed and my head had snapped back, savoring this, hearing my mate gag within that action itsself causing the viberations from her mouth to cause my other hand to travel, that was on her breasts, to wrap itsself in her hair to press her mouth further on my member. I wanted more, I couldn't get enough of her, and I never will be able to get enough of her; I had reluctantly taken her sweet hot little mouth from my cock- as I had removed my fingers and licked them clean. I had fisted my hands further into her hair and pressed her into a hot hard demanding kiss, to which she had responded in kind, I had felt her smaller hand wrap itsself around my already growing member; and pumping it slowly and shyly.

Pulling her lips from mine, ''I want you now... Get back on your hands and knees, mate.'' I had growled out loud, she had obeyed, a man could take so much I soon was behind her, hearing her whimpers and pleas, I then entered her tight backdoor. Kagome had tensed, as I had grabbed her hair and pulled her up to me so that she was just on her knees, with my hands upon her small hips with them bouncing her up and down on my cock hard and fast, vampires and spider youkais are sex fiends and my little mate, my Kagome I would be able to stop after a few times of making love with you and just taking you... I will never get enough and can never get enough, of your touch.

As my Kagome's head had lolled again on my shoulder with her breasts bouncing her mouth was slightly parted whimpers and borderlined screams were threating to errupt from her sweet little mouth. As my hands had left her hips to go to her breasts and kneed them and fondle them, ''Ah! N-Naraku!'' She had screamed, I will never get tired of her crying out my name like this, within a blink of an eye I had her back on her stomach- which was going to be home to our children- and continued to pound her very tight backdoor.

Linking our hands together, covering her smaller body with my larger one, as we continued I had felt her hands tighten on mine; I began to growl my sweet little mate whimpering and moaning underneath of me. Placing my hands on her hips and balancing myself up and bringing her hips closer to my piston-like hips, ''M-Mine!'' I had roared while thrusting into her more and more, her virgin backdoor, I then tossed her on her back with my member still in her rear end, and wrapped her legs around my waist and continued to show her how I want her.

''Ah! N-Naraku!'' She screamed while her breasts were bouncing with every one of my thrusts, Oh Kagome you are MINE! My hands went to her breasts, pinching her nipples again, then they had gone back to her hips, your body was made for me and only me... As my hands gripped her hips tightly and pulled her up, her arms had instinctively had gone around my neck, as I was bouncing her on my cock- Her head was thrown back in pure pleasure that I was giving her, Oh Kagome you truly are made for me...

As I was coming, my hands had gone to her hips and planted her there while my seed had gone deep within her backdoor, she had slumped against me panting hard and gasping, ''N...Naraku...'' Mine Kagome, ''Want me... as I want you...'' I started to pant out, ''Feel me... as I feel you, I your king and you my queen...'' I began to kiss her shoulder, ''Need me, as I need you...koshi...'' I had murmmered against her shoulder while laying her down with me ontop of her crushing her to me... ''You are mine,'' I had whispered while allowing her to rest... I watched...

(Chapter 10 done! Kinky lemon, you were warned... the voting is still up, so far it looks like that Kagome might be going to the darkside! the choices are Sesshomaru, Koga, or Bankostu... or have Naraku turn her evil... or have Kagome turn him to a tweener *meaning half evil and half good* Read and Review... And btw I was inspired by this chapter listening to David Usher's Black Heart- listen to that song its an awesome song!)


	11. The Heat, kiss me deadly

Mine: Chapter 11: The claim, the heat, and the abducted Inuyasha

(Disclaimer see chapter 1, and this chapter will have graphic sex in it, if you don't like it don't read this chapter...)

No one's Point Of View

Things were tense for a while, and that was pushing it, no word on Naraku or even Kikyo, the well wasn't working?! Only Inuyasha or Kagome could go through the well at anytime that they wanted or needed to. The was strange to say in the least, could it have been Naraku? Could he have forced Kagome to do it? Inuyasha went for a walk and Shippo had seemed to disappear about a few days ago. The events of the past few days have been very trying, and that's mild, Koga, Sesshomaru, and Bankostu have it in their rustic minds that Kagome belonged to either of them.

Inuyasha was going to disprove that fact, true he was sexually attracted to Kagome, but his heart- hanyo's heart lied with Kikyo... Inuyasha was banging his fist against a thick nearby tree. He needed to take his aggression out on something, Miroku and Sango wont even talk to him! Kagome had brought this on herself!

Kikyo was right, Kagome was just a distraction, all he would use Kagome for will be pups Kikyo would be the mother after Kagome 'vanished' and he the father, he had felt a sharp pain and then blackness...

With Naraku and Kagome:

Kagome was pacing back and forth, Kohaku should've been back back now, what happened to them? Naraku's blood eyes, were watching his soon to be queen pace their room, *She will ware a whole through the floor,* The half spider youkai/ half vampire had thought to himself as he straightened his 6'3'' frame, he smelled her scent Kagome will be in heat within the next hour- Naraku was smirking...

Meanwhile with Sota and Kohaku...

Both boys had fallen onto the earth panting, ''Wh...who was that?'' Sota had asked scared and breathless, ''That... Sota-Samma, brother to Kagome-Samma, is Kikyo the bane of my master's Naraku-Samma's existence.'' They lost her for a while, they were walking to Naraku's palace when they had ran into a fox kit:

Back with Inuyasha...

The silver hared hanyo had woken up, feeling dizzy and his head was pounding, ''Oh you are awake sooner than I thought,'' He knew the woman's voice ''Kagura! You Wench!'' The wind youkai smirked, ''Nice to see you too, bastard, consider yourself lucky that you still live.'' That sentence had puzzled, Inuyasha more, he tried to move and to look for his sword ''Kagome-Samma removed it from you,'' She purred, as Naraku came in the room.

The dark hared red eyed spider youkai/ vampire had no kimono top on just his trademark black pants, his fare skin showing in the moon light, before them was an alter, all Inuyasha saw around the man's neck was a vile full of black liquid. Naraku grinned ''Inuyasha, welcome to mine and my mate's home, '' The short tempered hanyo interrupted ''You have no mate asshole! Where's Kagome?!'' Naraku laughed, and kicked Inuyasha in the chest- hard...

''Kagura, is Kanna in place?'' Without looking at his 'offspring' ''Hai, Naraku-Samma they can hear us...'' Kagura had purred again, '' And Kagome-Samma?'' The fan wielding youkai, started to slowly walk across the five foot distance, to stand in front of her master and bow to one knee to him ''Kagome-Samma's heat cycle is starting within the next few moments...'' His red eyes had lit up in delight.

''Get her now and make sure that she drinks the rest of this...'' Handing her the half empty black vile, ''Hai Naraku-Samma, afterwards may I have him as a playmate?'' It would be most entertaining to watch that, ''I shall consider it...'' Kagura had left to do what she was ordered... Leaving Naraku and Inuyasha, alone ''You think by raping Kagome will sway her?'' Naraku arched an eyebrow at him questioningly, ''Now I may be a lot of things, a rapist not it for you see Inuyasha, Kagome's heart is slowly becoming mine... she can leave at anytime her heart wishes...'' Inuyasha growled his threats and roared them too.

''Naraku-Samma, Kagome-Samma is ready and on the alter waiting for you, she took her drink,'' Kagura's informing was interrupted when they heard Kagome's moaning for him ''Nar-Naraku...please...'' Kagome had moaned while touching herself, and taking off the thin black silken kimono that he had picked out for her, turning away from Inuyasha as she released her young form from the thin kimono, and sitting up to take it completely off.

Naraku watched as Kagome had gotten off of the alter and stop in front of him on her knees and bending backwards to show him what she could do to please him ''Mate, come here,'' Her heat was coming closer and closer, Kagura was watching and forcing Inuyasha to witness this. Naraku motioned for Kagome get on her knees ''Please me mate,'' Came his seductive order, knowing that she would obey him and only him.

Kagome tugged on his pants with her teeth ''Hold... me... thrill...me...kiss...me'' She had whispered against his erect rod, ''Feel...me...as...I...Ohhh good mate...'' Naraku had moaned out as he angled his and Kagome's bodies for Inuyasha to see them ''Naraku! You Bastard! Kagome, I'm here snap out of it!'' Narkau groaned more as his hands had traveled to her breasts and rubbing the hardened nipples roughly, Kagome's moans were vibrating on his dick. Naraku's eyes had gone in the back of his head, ''Good girl...'' Sliding his hand that were on her breasts to the back of her head.

Inuyasha had seen the new changes in Kagome's form, and he didn't like it, ''KAGOME! NARAKU YOU BASTARD!'' Inuyasha had screamed in primal pain, ''Feels so good, mate, you are ready... to be mine... forever.'' Kagome had continued to suckle on his dick harder, earning a gasp from him and burring his hands deep within her mane, pulling her from his cock, and picking her up and placing her upon the stone cold alter and climbing on top of her lithe form.

Smelling her neck, she was going into heat now, Naraku was purring and growling ''Tell me you want me, my queen...'' He began to rub his very hard member against her virgin entry, ''I...want...you!'' Placing the head in, ''Only me...'' He growled at the heat and the tightness, a miko was the purest thing on earth and he was taking his firey little miko as his mate, ''Say only me.'' Naraku growled more and Kagome whimpered for more, ''O-Only you!'' Kagome whimpered.

Kagome had felt Naraku's hard cock thrust inside of her, as he thrusted in and grabbed her hands and placed them down on the alter, still they heard ''Naraku you bastard! You'll pay, slowly!'' Inuyasha was screaming at the top of his lungs ''Kagome! Naraku's raping you!'' He screamed, again the girl was kissing Naraku, breaking away ''Watch...'' She whispered while he was thrusting inside of her, rolling him underneath of her, ''Inuyasha...Sit!'' She ordered as he crashed onto the ground hard, but not hard enough to break his binds.

Naraku had placed one of his hands on her heart, and the other on her stomach, ''Mine,'' He growled while she was bouncing harder and faster, on his dick, sitting up and bitting her neck as he came hard, after many hours ''Hold...me...thrill...me...kiss...me...deadly'' Kagome whispered, as his seed travelled far in her womb, as one of his hands had travelled around her back and the other was guiding her under him ''hold...me... thrill me... kiss..me...deadly...'' Kagome had panted while Naraku continued to thrust deeper inside.

''Hold...me...thrill...me...kiss... me...deadly'' Kagome had whispered while Naraku continued thrust himself into his new mate, Inuyasha's eyes were turning red, ''Naraku! You are going to die a slow and painful death...'' Inuyasha had growled hatefully, while turning his attention to Kagome ''Traitor... whore...'' Kagome angled her head to meet his stare, ''Sit!'' Bam! Naraku and Kagome had came over and over again, ''Sit!'' Bam! Naraku had bit her right shoulder and her neck.

(End of the awaited chapter 11, thank u for your patience! R&amp;R! so far tweener Naraku is winning besides Sesshy and bankostu and koga-kun!)


	12. Sota, Shippo's New home and WTF

Mine: Chapter 12: Sota, Shippo's New home and WTF

(Disclaimer see chapter 1, sorry that it took so long to update this story I was trying my luck in Harry Potter Fiction, anyway on with the story.)

No one's Point of view

It had been two days since Kohaku was sent after Kagome's kid brother, Sota, Kagome was pacing the room of her and her mate Naraku; Kohaku should've been back by now! Naraku sat on the floor and watched his mate pace and looking very worried, his sinister red eyes were watching his miko's every move he felt her worry; this little brother of her's must be very important. Of course the boy was his brother-in-law, and Kohaku was only a boy, until one of the servants had came up and knocked on the door ''Kagewaki Hitomi-Sama, forgive my interruption but there are three children here one of them are Kohaku-Sama!'' Kagome had perked up, and looked at Naraku who had instantly gotten up.

''Ayumi, we will be there in a moment keep them in the spare throne room and my wife and I will be there,'' After he had left, Naraku had joined Kagome by her side, and the two had gone hand in hand walking down the hallways, until they had gotten to the throne room Kagome had opened up the door and she saw not only her kid brother but the fox kit that she had considered to be her son. The three boys had stared at the couple that had came through the door, Sota's and Shippo's eyes had welled up with tears her kid brother had ran to her ''Oh, Sis!'' And hugged her middle tightly, and cried hard very hard, Kagome had let out a sound of relief while wrapping her own arms around the boy.

''Momma!'' Shippo wailed while running from his perch that was Kohaku's shoulder, and bounding up to his 'mother' totally ignoring Naraku's presence at the moment, after Sota and Kagome had broken away from each other, the elder sister had looked at her kid brother ''Sota are you alright?'' The dark miko had asked, while trying to calm Shippo down, the boy was shaking his head from side to side ''Oh, sis it was horrible! Th-There was this woman that looked like you! But very creepy, and ugly when angry...'' Kagome was paying attention to every signal word that was being spoken.

Naraku had stepped forward, while clearing his throat a bit ''Boy, did this woman go by the name of Kikyo?' The boy in question had looked up and nodded his head up and down, looking back at Kagome, the boy started to cry harder ''Sota, what is it? What did Kikyo do?'' Sota had tighten his grip on Kagome's waist, he had to tell her and now ''Kagome, this Kikyo woman sh, she killed mom and gramps!'' Her eyes had widen, and turned to a very murderous black slowly bringing her hands up to Sota's shoulders and prying him gently off of her.

''Kohaku, I must ask more of you at the present...'' The boy had bowed at Kagome's request, before answering ''Hai, Kagome-Samma, mate of Naraku-Samma, I will do as you will,'' He had bowed again, Kagome had handed Sota and Shippo off to Kohaku '' Go show them around the manor I need to speak to someone...'' As they had left, Kagome had looked at Naraku and with a heaving chest and breath, blinking her angry stare at Narkau ''Take me to the dungeons, now...'' He saw within her heart, it was becoming darker than his!

And yet somehow, some way, having Kagome becoming as evil as him wasn't suiting him at all anymore but what changed? Naraku had blinked his trademark sinister red stare at his mate, to guide her to he dungeons where Inuyasha was kept. As the two were making it down bellow, they heard the profain words that the silver hared hanyo was saying, typically calling Naraku a bastard, the iron doors had opened to show both Kagome and Naraku. Inuyasha looked all battered and banged up, Kagome had placed her hands on the cold bars and looked hatefully at her once 'love interest' Inuyasha was liking the face that Naraku was very close to Kagome.

''Inuyasha, it just came to my attention that your undead whore, that man eating bitch, had fucking killed my family!'' Her anger was rising at an alarming rate, Naraku had stood behind his very pissed off mate, the state of mind that she was in at the present situation she would've purified both of them. And naturally Naraku didn't want that to happen, oddly enough Kagome should've been pregnant by now how come there is nothing new in her scent? Kagome glared at Inuyasha again ''Speak boy! Or are you gonna run and hide behind Kikyo like you always fucking do! I was always by your damn side, and all you did was treat me like I'm not worth your time! Because of you, and your fucking whore! MY FAMILY IS DEAD!'' She had screamed in in primal agony.

Inuyasha was in a state of disbelief, would Kikyo do that? The hanyo just shook his head side to side ''Kikyo w,wouldn't do such a thing K,Kagome! Naraku is manipulating you into believing that it is her!'' Inuyasha had roared against his confides, Kagome stood there shaking with furry ''SIT!'' Crash goes Inuyasha on the ground ''You! Dare! SIT! To! SIT! Call! SIT! SIT! SOTA! A! LIAR! SITTTTT!'' The girl had hollered at her once friend, and never believing that she could or would hate him that much ever! She would've burned for him, feel pain for him and he dared to do something like that to her?! Even after she had risked her life a lot and saving both Kikyo and Inuyasha...

Turning to Naraku ''I will die for you. I will kill for you. I would steal for you...'' Pulling him tighter to her, making sure that Inuyasha could see this, Kagome was making sure that to make him feel the pain that he put her through, hopping up to wraps her arms and legs around him and laying kisses on his lips and his neck, ''Hmmm what a little temptress I have, I will burn for you, feel pain for you, I will twist a knife in Inuyasha's chest until he bleeds...'' Naraku had purred out.

''You damned bastard!'' Inuyasha screamed again, as Naraku had laid out a growl and placed Kagome on the floor, and laid on top of her and inserted his fingers inside of her, first two pumping and twisting and turning themselves within her. Kagome had let out quite a few moans and whimpers while the front part of her purple and red kimono was opened Naraku was thrusting his fingers deep inside of her while Kagome's hands had reached up and clasped the bars; as her hips began to thrust to match his fingers.

Inuyasha was continuing to growl and holler at the top of his lungs, somehow Naraku was controlling Kagome, the silver hared hanyo tried and tried in vain to get his chains to loosen up or even break. Inuyasha had watched while Naraku was smirking against Kagome's left inner thigh allowing his fangs to lengthen then started to graze the creamy white juncture then he bit her inner thigh while one of his hands were cupping one of her breasts at moment. Kagome's young body was in an overload of pleasure and pain, Naraku had unlocked a pandora's box of darkness that was within her heart, Inuyasha couldn't take this, with his eyes closed tightly ''Kagome! Snap out of this! Naraku you are a dead bastard!'' Paying Inuyasha's fortyth outburst no mind, Naraku moved his head over a bit and bit her other inner thigh.

Kagome's eyes had gone in the back of her head while she was moaning and whimpering for more, her pants were becoming more and more shallow and heavy ''Pl, please...'' Kagome had whimpered out, the young miko was on the verge of breaking... Naraku had reluctantly pulled away from the spice and the sweetness of her blood to place more and more pleasure on her body, as he crawled back up her form and laid sweet kisses on her lips without him knowing, Kagome had removed his top kimono and working on bottom half of his typical kimono. Suddenly, the half spider/half vampire had found himself on his back with his small built Kagome on top of him impaling herself on his large rock hard shaft and started to bounce and grind hard and fast on his member.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was doing, let alone what Kagome was doing, he was growling ''Kagome, you bitch!'' The girl's purple eyes had blinked in Inuyasha's general direction and smirked while replying ''I may be a bitch, Inuyasha, but at least I'm fucking something that has a pulse! And one big dick...'' Inuyasha's mouth had literally hit the floor, while Naraku was enjoying the show...

-Kagome's inner mind-

'Someone help me! Please *Beep*Help me!'

-Meanwhile with Kikyo-

Killing Kagome's kin brought her pleasure, however, not the type of pleasure that the undead miko needed to seek ''Kagome, my little buttercup, you will be mine!'' Kikyo had said while her soul gathering youkais were swirling around her...

(End of chapter 12, R&amp;R, Gee I wonder what's gonna happen next?)


	13. Sesshomaru's Point of View and Vows

Mine: Chapter 13: Sesshomaru-Samma's Tears, the vow and Knowledge and a suppressed memory...

(Disclaimer, see chapter 1, and btw if certain people don't like my style of writing than again I hate to repeat myself; don't read my work... Anyway this chapter will be primarily about Sesshomaru... I'm going a different route from what I have originally planned... I apologize for taking so long to update, I'm going through a lot of personal problems...)

The tall elegant silver hared inu taiyoukai of the Western lands had stood there alone by a rather large willow tree, he had shakily ran a trembling hand through his trademark soft silvery mane; The Killing Perfection himself was on the verge of tears! As Sesshomaru had leaned his head on the thick barked tree, the sacred place where he had seen his Kagome with his heart; while his other hand was contorting into a fist at his hip. The tears were streaming down his pale complexion, down from his golden beautiful stare, Sesshomaru had rammed his clench fist straight through the tree, the inu royal youkai rarely loses his 'cool' and now thanks to Naraku, Kagome could be lost forever!

However, Sesshomaru knew something was off on Kagome, then in Kanna's mirror that day about a few weeks ago Naraku was giving something to his Kagome it was tainted miko blood and vampire blood! Naraku was defiling Kagome's mind heart and soul! Now Naraku was gonna die slowly, and painfully Sesshomaru knew that hanyo trash was capable and liable to do anything. The silver hared Killing Perfection, Sesshomaru-Samma, expected anything from the dark hared spider vampire hanyo, and did not under estimate him not even for a moment; and now Sesshomaru's innocent Kagome was being tainted and drugged to subject to Naraku's every whim.

This was making the inuyoukai wanting to vomit, just the image of Naraku on top of Sesshomaru's Kagome, just the thought of that was making his skin crawl and his iron clad stomach want to vomit! Kagome belonged with Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, there was no if ands' or buts about it, his delicate miko his innocent miko his female that was born for him and him alone was begining to be just as corrupted as Naraku!

Though, Sesshomaru had to admit that he had done a lot of very low things to Inuyasha- his younger hanyo half brother- but that was low if not a tad funny, seeing the look on Inuyasha's face! But that was besides the point and then some, Naraku had crossed the final line, and now it was time for him to pay with his life!

Sesshomaru had remembered it as if it were yesterday:

-Sesshomaru's Memory-

One ningen miko female by the name of Kagome, his chosen mate, and the tall very handsome silver hared inuyoukai were standing it a light summer rain; tears were pouring down the pale and delicate face of the young miko. Time after time, Kagome had enough of forgiving Inuyasha for all the crap that he and Kikyo had put her through she had enough of Inuyasha always running back to Kikyo like a trained monkey. Kagome had given up a great deal, just to help the hanyo, and she didn't even get a 'thank you' or a 'fuck off' nothing, Sesshomaru and Kagome had ran into each other that night that the silver hared Killing Perfection; himself had promised himself to Kagome and only her.

Kagome was sitting at the base of a large weeping willow tree, crying and shaking, Sesshomaru was curious as to what did his idiot half brother did this time for the young sip of a girl to cry like this. The distraught miko had slowly lifted her head while sorrowfilled tears had leaked more and more from her beautiful dark eyes, she was too perfect for Inuyasha, as Sesshomaru neared Kagome and sat by her, the young girl had closed her eyes as she did so more tears were streaming down her face. This tore at Sesshomaru-Samma The Killing Perfection, Prince of the Western Lands. True, for a while, Sesshomaru was intriguied by this 'Kagome' there was something about her.

''I saw them,'' Cam Kagome's hoarse and shaking voice, while she had brought her knees back up to her chest and cried again, this sight wasn't meant to come from his little Kagome; Sesshomaru had realized that he and Kagome were mean to be. Sesshomaru, for once in his life, had hesitated he had reached his hand slowly up and placed the larger one tenderly on the crying Kagome's back ''Miko, of the light, listen to This Sesshomaru, you deserve better than that baka that ants to play games on you. Miko, of purity, do not hold yourself cheap This Sesshomaru will never lie to you; Miko of love and laughter, you had already surpassed that undead miko and she knows it. This Sesshomaru, miko, has always had a fondness for you, and would like to stay by your side...'' Kagome had slowly lifted her head back up, and turned it even slower to meet his brooding and intense stare.

''Kagome...'' She had said while Sesshomaru had reached up with his newly re-grown arm to wipe away the fallen tears, that were falling more and more down her perfect pale face, even with his keen hearing she needed to repeat herself. Sesshomaru had leaned closer to her, while still drying her tears ''What was that miko, of innocence?'' With two large tear drops leaking from her eyes and onto the pad of his thumb, licking her shaking lips slowly Kagome had then repeated herself ''My name is Kagome...'' Making Sesshomaru smile, well on the inside, and plus Rin loved Kagome like a daughter would to a motherly figure.

''Kagome, This Sesshomaru is happy to meet you,'' That made her smile, while reaching her own hand up and gently clasping his much larger one, ''This Sesshomaru wishes to court you after the downfall of that lowly creaton Naraku, blossom, and do not worry about Inuyasha, This Sesshomaru will handle him with great fun...'' Kagome had made a bell-like giggle while placing her free hand onto her mouth in a slight feminine withdraw, he loved that cute little laugh of her's. Kagome's now tearless sparkling eyes were shinning from laughing so much; Sesshomaru knew that from the moment that he had seen this delicate miko, this mere wisp of a woman that he knew that he had to have her as his mate.

As they had stood up slowly, Sesshomaru then took Kagome's hands within his own, and slowly going to one knee '' I, Sesshomaru-Samma, of the Western Lands son of The Dog General of the Western Lands, hereby ask you, Kagome Miko of Purity of Love of Innocence, to be This Sesshomaru's mate.'' Kagome looked very surprised, meeting his stare, the beautiful inu taiyoukai had continued '' Mate, This Sesshomaru-Samma will give you all the time in the world...'' That had made her smile more, Kagome had leaned forward and placed a tender kiss upon Sesshomaru's forehead.

-End of Sesshomaru's Memory-

Sesshomaru knew that time was of the essence, he wasn't stupid, he knew that liquid that Naraku was slipping Kagome would taint everything innocent and everything beautiful about her. Sesshomaru's little miko, his reason, his future the taiyoukai's everything. Sesshomaru had heard stories about this very lethal mix that Naraku was given The Killing Perfection's innocent miko, and combined with the potion are simple but very powerful spells, if not removed properly; death is imminet. Sesshomaru knew of at least three ways to remove the spell/curse, number 1: The caster or brewer of the potion had to die, number 2: The victim of the drug had to die for their soul to be free, as Sesshomaru lifted his head as he felt the light rain fall upon his frame and around him landing on the earth and the trees.

Closing his eyes once more, Sesshomaru thought that thought about the third and final way as the rain had continued to turn to a medium down pour opening his glittering tearfilled eyes mixing in with the rain that was making cold contact on his face. Sesshomaru knew of the last way to free his beautiful mate from Naraku's twisted grasp, a kiss, not just any 'normal' kiss upon the cheek not a kiss on the hand; number 3: A kiss of true love... Sesshomaru knew that the other two options were out- he knew that he didn't have much time. The silver hared taiyoukai had taken a whiff of Kagura's and Kanna's scents before they even had a chance to mask it in any shape or form, he had the scent, and now Naraku's ass belonged to him; Kagome his little innocent miko will be saved by her true mate... Her Killing Perfection... Her Sesshomaru...

(End of Chapter of Kagome Will Be mine, R&amp;R I'm sorry that I haven't had any type of time to upload this chapter I have been very busy and I have been going through a lot of personal issues... I know that this chapter seems rushed, but the next couple chapters or so will explain everything...)


	14. Kagome's Point Of View and Waking Up

Mine Chapter 14: Kagome's Point Of View and Waking Up

(Disclaimer See chapter 1,)

Kagome had sat in her's and Naraku's bedroom, thinking about what she had just done, in front of Inuyasha what was happening to her? The things that she had said to Inuyasha were true but almost cruel, true the hanyo 'did' chose Kikyo over Kagome; however fucking Naraku right in front of her friend! What was wrong with her? What had changed her? True, Kagome, Sota, and Sota had been living with Narkau for the past two weeks; and so far and according to Kagura's and Naraku's chat that was 'private' that the young dark miko was supposed to be with Naraku's child... by now!

Kagome had sighed and went to the hot springs, she needed to be alone, she needed to think stripping off her black and purple spidered silken kimono; and wading in the hot water. Kagome had submerged herself in the massive hot springed water, swimming in the water while she surfacing.  
As her elbows were resting on the rocks; and her chin was resting on her forearms tears were forming in her eyes... her now purple eyes... Something was very wrong, she thought that Naraku had all the answers...

But now, she had thought about the time that she had a talk with one Sesshomaru of the western lands...

-Kagome's Thoughts and memories and day dreams..-

She was sitting at the base of the large weeping willow tree, crying, Inuyasha had played with her feelings by always siding with Kikyo as always. Upon hearing some twigs and branches snap, she had tipped up her head to see Sesshomaru; she didn't act alarmed or even scared. Looking up at the approaching inu taiyoukai of the west. Kagome's sight was glued on the beautiful youkai, that was walking towards her, he had offered to sit by her to which she had said ok.

As Sesshomaru had sat by the miko, the girl still had large tears still drifting down her pale beautiful face, this tore at Kagome's heart by what Inuyasha had did. Sesshomaru had looked at her ''I saw them together, again, Inuyasha and Kikyo- why he could've had the face to tell me straight forward, and give me a reason as to why... But not lead me on like that, if it were me, I would at least have have the face and the honesty and the morals to say something of that nature; I'm sorry for bothering you with my troubles...'' She had felt his warm and larger hand incase itself around her small shoulders, to bring her closer.

''You needn't to apologize to this Sesshomaru about his dolt of a hanyo half brother, this Sesshomaru understands your pain and your plight; you miko of light and of innocence just wanted him for him. Miko of purity, you accepted Inuyasha for who he is, and he miko does not deserve you or your pain that he, himself is causing you.'' Kagome had turned her head slowly at the bishy silver hared inu youkai; she had blinked some tears away with the help of his thumb and his index. The raven hared blue eyed miko had looked at Sesshomaru in total shock, she would never expected such a cold and lethal male to be so perfect and gentle with her a ningen... The whench that walks with Inuyasha.

''Kagome,'' She had said in a small whisper, while he was still touching her face, even with his keen hearing he had to ask her to repeat herself ''What was that, miko?'' He had seen her lick her lips ''My name is Kagome, and you are Sesshomaru, it is nice to meet you.'' Kagome had said with one of her hands out in a handshake, Sesshomaru had looked at her strangely ''Its called a handshake where I'm from, just take my hand and watch what I do alright?'' Sesshomaru had nodded his head up and down, as he had reached up and tenderly clasped Kagome's much smaller hand and watching their joined hands shake up and down slowly.

As their hands had reluctantly released themselves, Sesshomaru had looked at her, Kagome was so beautiful to him... Inuyasha was so blind not to see it...

''Kagome, This Sesshomaru would like to be your mate... we are two pieces of the same heart...'' Kagome couldn't believe what she had heard! She had found out that if her and Sesshomaru were to have touched, she would've accidentally burned him but then she had later on found out only chosen mates that were born of different worlds could contact each other physically without no harm coming to the other... mainly the dominate getting harmed in no shape or way.

It had turned out that Kagome and Sesshomaru were chosen mates after all, he had came to her rescue, when they feel that their mate is in danger... and Sesshomaru had always came to save Kagome...

\- Present-

Kagome's blue and purple changing eyes were snapping opened, as she had gasped from her little nap; it had hit her very hard. The knowledge had seeped into her like a cold shower in winter time... Sesshomaru, is her real mate! Not Naraku, Sesshomaru...

Kagome had to think fast, she had to get Sota, Shippo and Kohaku out of here! And fast!

Kagome had to get to him, she needed him, to be loved by him and only him; she felt so dirty and unfaithful... As Kagome had quickly gotten dried and dressed, she had opened the spring's door and saw an empty hall tip toeing around to the boys' room and going inside. Kagome had to hurry, Naraku is not stupid, she also knew that he would try to read her mind again; she hated that. However in doing that, it had given her enough power to help Kohaku break Naraku's mind control power on him; it had made Kagome sick cause Sota and Kohaku were within the same ages. As the three were looking at her strangely ''Come on you three, we have to hurry! Take only what you need... we have to get out of here... now!'' Kagome had whispered in in pure panic.

As the boys were doing what they were told to do, they knew that something had been off about Kagome for a long time. Sota and Shippo, who knew Kagome the longest, knew that she hadn't been of her own feel will or of her own mind and spirit lately; and the further Kagome is from Naraku the better.

The small group had made their way from the Manor without anyone noticing them, they knew that Kikyo was out there too; so they had to be very careful and very fast! They all linked hands and ran for their lives, Kagome knew that Inuyasha was in Naraku's dungeons and he could rot there for all she cared.

She had to pick up on Sesshomaru's aura soon!

Hours later, Kagome had went down to her knees heaving and panting hard sweating profusely; with her head facing the ground and her eyes closed... With the boys trying to comfort her, a noise and she had lifted her head to see...

Kikyo!

Kagome had pushed the boys behind her, and told them to get Sesshomaru!

The boys had ran for their lives, trying to find Sesshomaru, Sota didn't know what Sesshomaru looked like; obviously Shippo and Kohaku knew what Sesshomaru looked like... Pulling a scared and traumatized Sota with them...

-Mean while with Kagome and Kikyo-

Both Kikyo and Kagome were walking in circles, while staring at each other... As they had their attacks, readying their weapons, they had stopped circling each other...

''Now you are mine!'' Kikyo had smirked, while leaping for an attack...

-Back to the boys-

The three were running anywhere, Shippo had gotten Sesshomaru's scent!

(End of chapter 14, in Kagome will be mine a bit rushed and overdue! R&amp;R I am working on another story called match maker...)


	15. Miko vs Miko Sesshomaru saves Kagome

Mine: Chapter 15, Miko vs Miko Sesshomaru saves Kagome

(Disclaimer, see chapter 1 warning fem slash attempt rape, I know that I haven't been around lately I have been dealing with a lot of drama...)

Both mikos were clashing with their powers and attacks and counter attacks; the undead hateful miko was very conflicted about this 'Kagome' her supposed reincarnation. From the first time that Kikyo had seen Kagome, she was very turned on about her and yet very conflicted about her, and Naraku had his way with her little miko. Kikyo would 'forgive' Kagome just this once, reading her arua very well there was no sign of a child growing within Kagome's womb.

Kagome was knocked on the ground by Kikyo, hard with her kimono had fallen opened, the undead woman's eyes had greedily gleamed all over the exposed flesh; Kagome's kimono was ripped opened by Kikyo's soul gathering youkais. Kagome had turned over onto her side rather painfully, her smaller frame couldn't really take the impact from the blast, the younger raven hared miko could barely handle Naraku's bed play, let alone landing the way that she had did. Kikyo was slowly walking over to the prone and naked Kagome, gleaming and grinning like a victorious cat that had its reward; Kikyo was licking her lips in a heated sight of lust.

The soul gathering youkais were standing Kagome up, and her younger taunt body was exposed to Kikyo's vision, the undead miko's hand was reaching up and getting ready to touch what was her's to touch. True, Kikyo was sexually attracted to Inuyasha, but this 'Kagome' was different, Kikyo had claimed her from the moment that she had seen her. Those baka males, those baka males would know their places in this world that Kagome had belonged to Kikyo; Kagome was her's to hurt... her's to fuck... her's to rule.

Before Kikyo could touch Kagome, with every single ounce of strength that Kagome could muster, her hand had broken through those youkais that worked for Kikyo. Kagome had landed slowly and perfectly on her bare feet, with one of her slim arms around herself in an attempt to cover herself. Kikyo was on the ground wounded, slowly as the wicked undead miko did so without Kagome knowing she had reached for her own bow and arrow once more. As Kikyo had thought again 'If I can't have you, Kagome, then no one can...' She had hatefully thought to herself.

Loading her arrow again, and aiming her trusty weapon to fire at the object of her affection, her Kagome dared to attack her, this was Naraku's doing, that bastard had warpped her precious Kagome's mind against her. Just because Kikyo was playing with Kagome, if she was trying to kill her young tender miko and now because of her little stunt; Kagome would have to be punished. Aiming her arrow at Kagome, who had her eyes closed trying to center herself, Kikyo knew that Kagome's smaller frame would take a bit of time to heal and gather her energies and her center of the levels that she was using to attack Kikyo and defending herself.

As Kikyo had aimed the arrow that she knew that would wound Kagome, to teach her a lesson for her little attack against Kikyo, as Kikyo had fired her arrow that was laced with a certain venom that was so difficult; even by Kikyo's standards, to make and place the proper amount on this particular arrow. Firing the arrow as she did so, she knew that Kagome couldn't deflect it or even get out of the way in the nick of time, as she fired it Kikyo had screamed ''You are mine! And forever will be mine!'' It was like in slow motion, as the arrow had left her bow, as Kagome had opened her eyes that were flashing white and gold; before the young woman could even react a solid 6'1 frame had zipped in front of her and catching the arrow between his middle finger and his index.

Kagome's eyes were back to normal, her eyes were blue now focusing on the larger male in front of her, she couldn't believe it! There in front of her was ''Sesshomaru!'' Kagome had screamed in surprise and in relief, the inu taiyoukai had turned around to see out of the corner of his golden/ amber eyes. There she was, his Kagome his mate his other half, Kikyo had glared and stood up and reached inside of her kimono sleeve, pulling out a dagger, and sneering. Without blinking his full attention back on to Kikyo and on his Kagome, quickly shrugging out of his outer kimono and wrapping her in it.

Kagome had stared in total shock and disbelief, there he was her soon to be mate?! The beautiful inu tai youkai! Sesshomaru the Killing Perfection himself; Kagome had shuddered and smiled in total happiness. Sesshomaru couldn't believe it, there was his mate his Kagome, true she did kinda smelled like Naraku; however not so much. And true, it had made Sesshomaru's blood boil; just the thought of that twistedly evil hanyo touching the silver hared male's Kagome. Just that thought alone, had made Sesshomaru had wanted to make Naraku beg for death, and after a few hundered years or so, maybe Sesshomaru would grant the dark hared spider hanyo/vampire mungrel his very painful death.

Kikyo's frame was heaving and breathing in total anger and in complete and utter shock, those fucking children had managed to find the tall silver hared Sesshomaru and bring him to Kagome. All of Kikyo's careful planning had gone down the drain, those little bastards had nosed in on what was Kikyo's to be with! Sesshomaru had snarled and sneared at Kikyo in total hate; in total untapped and untaimed rage, and in a blind rage of stupidity: the undead miko had charged at Sesshomaru... and Kikyo had found herself tasting Sesshomaru's deadly claws!

Kikyo was screaming in pain as her body had became dust, as her dusted frame had piled on to the earth while glowing red and purple... Kagome was starting to tear up in joy, her relief was washing over her from her head to her toes, tears of joy were streaming down her face. Sesshomaru had slowly turned around and gathered her very close to him, and buried his nose in Kagome's neck. As Sesshomaru had wrapped his arms around her shorter and smaller frame, and buried his nose in her throat, Kagome had wrapped her smaller arms around his shoulders and neck. Kagome's eyes had lit up with tears of joy and tears of pain.

Kagome had felt unfaithful, dirty, Sesshomaru had sensed and smelled Kagome's pain and sadness and he had wrapped himself tighter around her shaking crying frame. He was well aware that Kagome was feeling all of these emotions that ningen females that were feeling whenever some unwanted male had raped them. In a way, Naraku had raped Kagome, and from what Sesshomaru had seen through Kanna's mirror, from what he could tell: Kagome was not acting of her own mind and or of her own will- during Naraku's episode with Sesshomaru's Kagome- while the liquid was coursing through her smaller system from what he was sensing he could tell that Naraku had Kagome's heat cycle sped up.

Sesshomaru was torn between caring and protecting and loving his mate the way that the two should be together; or hunting down Naraku the one that was stupid enough to touch what was his suffer for a thousand years before mercifully giving the dark hared dirty hanyo his messy and painful death. Just being in Kagome's presence was enough, however Kagome needed him right now, gathering her closer to him and placing her bridal style, and carried her to his trusty steed Ah Un that had the children and the toad youkai with him. The look on Sota's and Kagome's faces were speaking the volumes for themselves; Shippo, Rin and Kohaku were smiling happily, the children were thrilled that the silver hared inu youkai had gotten to Kagome before any real harm could be inflicted upon her.

Kagome had placed her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder, she was so happy that she was with Sesshomaru, and she didn't really care about what had just happened to the wicked undead witch that was known as Kikyo. And the realization had hit her, that Inuyasha was dungeon at Naraku's Mannor/Hideout, should she panic and try to say something to convince Sesshomaru to try and save him; and now Naraku may have the sword that the silver hared male hanyo had inherited from the two half brother's father before the great inu youkai had died. The Tessiga the sword, that could only be wielded by Inuyasha himself, though it was held by Naraku at one time or another but then again Inuyasha 'DID' in many ways chose Kikyo over Kagome and her feelings for him that were slowly turning into complete and total anger and hate for the once best friend of the young miko of light.

As Sesshomaru had carried her to a cave, to which the children and the two youkais had followed the two, as they had gotten inside of the cool cave for the next couple of nights. Sesshomaru was thinking to himself as to what will his Kagome will wear besides her looking very ravishing in his kimono; however the wellfare of his danity mate and those pups. He could take them to the Western Lands and see to their welfare for a time. However, he knew that Naraku that filthy vermon, would be after Kagome and possibly the boy that was known as Kohaku; but the silver hared inu taiyoukai knew that that filthy creaton would come for Kagome. And Kagome's sweet and yet exotic scent was still the same however there was no pregnate scent that was wafted off of her.

A big wave of relief had washed throughout his body, only Sesshomaru would have Kagome carry their pups, tighten his hold on this angel that was in his arms. In turn, Kagome had wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck; as they had gone further into the cave, the children and his steed were somewhere in the middle part of the cave. Kagome could hear water from her closed eyed state, upon opening her eyes she had noticed that there was a type of massive hot tub like pool and just about a few feet away there was a cooler pool. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru had made eye contact and she smiled at the silver hared inu youkai prince- that had captured her heart.

And without her knowing, she had bewitched his heart, Kagome had unknowingly had one Sesshomaru of the western lands wrapped around her little finger; she had felt the warmth that Sesshomaru's larger frame was emmitting. Kagome's smaller frame was feeling the heat and the emotion rolling off of Sesshomaru and herself; their combined heat and electricity that was rightfully theirs, this moment had belonged to the two that were locking eyes. As their eyes were locking with each others' Kagome had felt his love pouring into her soul, and yet she had felt the darkness that was trying to swallow Kagome's heart and soul up; The young miko's breathing had hiked up, as the tai youaki's breathing was normal and slow, as Sesshomaru had gently laid Kagome on the ground with the silver hared male laying by her.

Sesshomaru's hand had gently cupped her face, his eyes were lighting up almost sparkling and becoming even more heated like wild fire; before Kagome could even react or even had an idea about with his hand that was still on her face; his lips were meeting her's. Their first kiss, was as sweet and heated and tender as both had dreamnt, it had killed Sesshomaru a lot to see in his dreams Naraku and the silver hared inu youkai's miko dream mating and actually mating. Just that thought made Sesshomaru's blood run both boil, and even run very cold, but it was the only way to know if she was alright even though the taiyoukai knew that Kagome and her body and mind would be in a state of shock; after being exposed to that substance that Naraku was giving Sesshomaru's miko.

Sesshomaru had deepened the kiss between himself and his dainty miko mate, the inu youaki had needed this moment with his Kagome, he had felt her small warm smooth hands slide around his back and neck. Kagome's hands had softly raked through the taiyoukai's soft long beautiful hair, as the two were moaning in complete pleasure, even when that simple kiss that was slowly turning more and more romantic and more and more passion filled...

******Mean while with Naraku and Inuyasha*****

A fuming Naraku had came down stairs to the cold and dank dungeons, how dare that over grown puppy invade his Kagome's mind, and breaking what he had worked so hard for, many sleepless nights working to get his Kagome, his miko. And the barely concious Inuyasha, who was still chained up in the dungeons, his golden eyes had barely started to twitch, as if he was getting ready to start waking up. The red eyed half vampire, half spider youkai smirked, spider youkais are naturally horny and violent and since Inuyasha was the only breathing and non blood related thing around and the silver hared hanyo had gotten Kagome's heavenly scent all over him. Naraku had given Kagura strict instructions, to get Kagome back alive and unharmed or no 'playing' with her new toy; Naraku had casted his cold demonic stare towards the now awake hanyo Naraku had met the now wide awake golden gaze... with great glee...

''Kukuku, so you are finally awake Inuyasha, I can honestly say non too many can survive an hour let alone a night with Kagura. Since she is doing an errand for me, how about you and I have a man to man talk?'' Naraku had mockingly asked/ offered knowing fully well that Inuyasha didn't really have much of a choice, Inuyasha had let out a warning growl upon seeing Naraku open the cage door smirking wider. Inuyasha's eyes were watching one Naraku like a hawk, and then some, as the dark hared male's kimono top had slowly wafted down to the ground; Inuyasha had snapped his head wildly up at Naraku ''Just what the fuck are you going to do you sick fucker?!'' Naraku had chuckled at Inuyasha's surprise, he had found rather funny, as the taller male had continued to walk further and closer to the silver hared chained and shocked male. With a motion of Naraku's right hand he had Inuyasha up in the air via chains and all, and slamming him hard on to the very same alter that the red eyed spider youkai vampire had taken his Kagome as rightfully his mate.

Normally, the thought of Naraku with another male or even seeing another male naked had sickened him however this was going to be amusing to see where this will go, and how it will go, as that act had happened. Naraku had ripped off Inuyasha's kimono top and his kimono pants, leaving him in a lion cloth that was eventually ripped off of him. Leaving Inuyasha exposed and shaking under Naraku's heated but yet cold stare, the silver hared hanyo was shaking more and more under that evil stare of this male's. Through Miroku prior to Inuyasha being abducted, the hanyo had learned that in Naraku's territory he had a lot of power and a lot of youkais under his command; Inuyasha had laid there chained and very much exposed.

As Kagura had came back in the dungeons ''Naraku-Samma,'' She had bowed before him, and straightened her posture and walked closer to him and to her chained up playmate, Naraku had looked over amused ''Kagura, what news do you have for me, about my lost and confused mate?'' Naraku had asked in an 'almost' concerned tone of voice.

True his beast had claimed Kagome from the moment, he had first laid his sinister trademark red eyes upon the dainty miko that was the name of Kagome, the future queen of not only this world but the next world ''Naraku-Samma, I had almost caught up with Kagome-Samma and the children, when I was within twenty feet of the miko of yours, Kikyo had showed herself and the two fought and fought, master of youkais and the world. Kagome was nearly winning until somehow, Kikyo had managed to gain the upper hand in the battle and using those creepy soul gathering creatures to do her bidding of ripping off Kagome-Samma's clothing in an attempt to rape your mate with those creatures; until Sesshomaru had came from nowhere and somehow aided Kagome-Samma in killing Kikyo. They had left, and that's all I could see,'' He knew that Kagura was not lying, but that didn't mean that he couldn't reward her for her efforts, knowing that Kagome was alright, however with that over grown lap dog by the name of Sesshomaru.

''Kukuku, Kagura, since I am in a giving mood, I wish for you to treat Inuyasha to a night of fun, disrobe Kagura and show Inuyasha what a real woman of flesh and or blood and of a pulse can really do... Disrobe Kagura and try to perform for me, and when I get my Kagome back, you and Inuyasha may watch.'' Kagura had smirked and disrobed, as her typical kimono had fallen to the ground as she had gotten on top of Inuyasha's tied up frame and impaled herself hard on Inuyasha's oddly enough already erect member ''Ah! Damn puppy baby do you get bigger, and thicker?'' Naraku had laughed while conjuring a seat to sit himself in front of the action with some saki, and loosen up his kimono bottoms, while Kagura's lady like finger nails were turning into female youkai claws and marking up Inuyasha's chest and neck with every movement. Naraku had laughed harder and continued to stroke his already hardened member, thinking about the way that Kagome would always ride him, true she was 'coaxed' into it but Naraku was a very patient youaki, he knew what and who he wanted and he would stop at nothing to get his little delicate miko back in his life, and in his bed, and even on her knees; just that image alone was making Naraku very hard and very horny.

Watching from his seat, as Kagura had continued with riding hard and fast on Inuyasha's cock, Kagura had angled herself backwards and bounced harder, she was moaning in delight as her own hands had reached up and cupped her own full breasts. Inuyasha, who was under both Naraku's and Kagura's mercy, he was trying not to get hard from this however he couldn't help it! The more and more movement that Kagura was doing the harder and harder Inuyasha was getting, his silver mane had turned to the side quickly to see where that sick bastard Naraku was doing... And to Inuyasha's surprise and horror, Naraku was jerking his very erect dick!

''Sick fucker!'' Inuyasha had screamed while Kagura was still bouncing on his erect one, Naraku had laughed ''I, Inuyasha, maybe a 'sick fucker' as you so sweetly placed your words, however like a hentai voyeur you are still watching my movements more than Kagura's very interesting riding position, do teach my little sweet Kagome that one Kagura, mmmm good girl...'' Naraku had purred out thinking that it was Kagome that was under him, or even riding him... until Kagura had gasped while Inuyasha was coming inside of her... hard... Kagura had pouted ''Bad puppy, came before I did, shame on you...I will teach you a lesson...'' As Kagura had gotten off of Inuyasha's messy member, and went to a stone wall, and still in her naked glory and grabbing some whipps and flogs and some chains, and brought them over to the huge alter and laying them at Inuyasha's feet; and grabbing up the whip and starting to trace the leather like object all over the silver hared hanyo's frame and as soon as she had gotten to his abdomen and his other lower areas; the wind youkai had aimed her arm high within the air and proceeded to strike his stomach and his member hard!

Scream after scream had erupted from the dungeons, Naraku had stood up with his hand on his member still stroking, as Kagura was laying into Inuyasha's tied and chained frame. As Naraku had let himself go on Inuyasha's bloody gapping wounds, he was purring at the hanyo's pain...

(End of chapter 15 of Kagome will be mine... R&amp;R)


End file.
